


Out of the Dark

by raexrae57



Series: Out of the Dark Universe [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - MAMA (Music Video), Alternate Universe - Pathcode Teasers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-04-20 14:03:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 27,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4789955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raexrae57/pseuds/raexrae57
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The lights continue to shut down, and he can feel the panic singe his nerves even further as he keeps running.  His heartbeat is thrumming in his ears, blocking out any form of sound.  It's chasing him, and he looks over his shoulder and sees nothing but the dark, but he knows it's out there.  It got them, and it's going to get him too.  He catches himself on a wall as he turns down towards the last remaining light he can sense, not wanting to lose his pace or his light, and he continues to run away.  His light is cutting away quicker, and he needs to get away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here.](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/930401/out-of-the-dark-exo-baekhyun-chanyeol-suho-baekyeol-mamaau)

_**Lyon - 6:27** _

 

He hates the dark.

 

That's the first thing that comes to mind as he walks up the stairs of the cathedral, the music playing in his ears peaceful compared to the anxiety in his chest.  The sun has only just begun to rise, not yet high enough to break over the horizon.  It's dark, and he hates it.  It sets his nerve endings on fire, the darkness clouding his senses leaves him almost feeling claustrophobic despite being outside, yet he continues to make the climb up the stairs and down the path as he was instructed.

 

He should have known better than to have agreed to come out.  The world is catching on of their existence, the news articles becoming more and more frequent as the days pass.  The message though was convincing.  He only wanted answers for their disappearance, wanted to know why they were the only two who couldn't escape.  He wanted to know why they couldn't control their powers long enough to get away.  Telekinesis was a tricky thing to understand, but flight?  He could have gotten them both out.

 

The longer he walks, the more anxious he feels.  The early morning sky is unforgiving with it's lack of light, and the artificial glow of the street lights don't do a thing for him as he continues down the alley alongside the cathedral.  He shoves his hands into the pockets of his leather jacket and digs his nails into the skin of his palms, hoping the contact will quell his rising anxiety.  The street lights flicker above him and he stops to look back over his shoulder.  That wasn't him.  He walks a little faster now, hoping to reach his destination quicker.  He just wants answers, and when the lights flicker again as he starts to walk forward it is him this time.   _Just stay lit._

 

He doesn't stop again until the lights flicker once more, and the static in his headphones rattle his concentration.  He can feel his heartbeat pick up as he pulls one headphone out of his ear and reaches for his phone.  His music is no longer playing, and the dial tone sounds more ominous than it should.  There's a message waiting for him, and he can feel the beads of cold sweat begin to form as he unlocks his phone to play it.

 

_"Someone is watching..."_

 

He whips his head around to look over his shoulder again and the lights cut out completely this time, enveloping him in darkness.  He panics as he turns back around and breaks into a sprint.  The lights cut off all around him, and he forgets the direction he was supposed to go in and chooses to follow the remaining lit street lights.  He looks back over his shoulder as he runs, sees the darkness chasing him, and continues to follow the light.  It's a trap.  This whole thing was a trap.  He should have known better.

 

The lights continue to shut down, and he can feel the panic singe his nerves even further as he keeps running.  His heartbeat is thrumming in his ears, blocking out any form of sound.  It's chasing him, and he looks over his shoulder and sees nothing but the dark, but he knows it's out there.  It got them, and it's going to get him too.  He catches himself on a wall as he turns down towards the last remaining light he can sense, not wanting to lose his pace or his light, and he continues to run away.  His light is cutting away quicker, and he needs to get away.

 

He realizes his mistake as he runs into the metal gate.  He grips tightly onto the iron bars, fighting and struggling to keep the remaining lights around him lit.  He knows he's going to lose, he can feel it, and the last of the light he has cuts as he turns to face the darkness head on.  He's not going to go down like this.  He pushes further back into the iron gate and catches his breath.  He knows they're close, he can feel it.  He has no choice.

 

Baekhyun reaches deep within himself, dipping into his reserve energy to pull whatever light he can.  He knows it won't be much, his power is always more powerful during the day, but he hopes it's enough to get away.  He doesn't want to end up like the others, and he holds onto that glimmer of hope as the last of his energy begins to light up around him.

 

He hates the dark.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Prague - 00:12_**

 

Joonmyun did a head count like he does every time they meet.  He already knows to expect ten bodies, but when Jongin phases back empty handed he knows something is amiss.

 

"I can't find him."  
"What do you mean you can't find him?!"

 

Joonmyun and Minseok jump up and flank Chanyeol on either side, quick to grab at any exposed skin they can.  Chanyeol's body temperature is already rising, it always does when he gets angry, and the last thing they need is for him to set the building on fire.  Minseok laces his fingers with Chanyeol's, hoping the ice in his palms is cold enough to cool down Chanyeol's fire, while Joonmyun keeps a soothing touch to the base of Chanyeol's neck.  They're the only one's who can cool Chanyeol off, literally.

 

"Try again, Jongin."  Joonmyun kept his tone cool to match the energy flow he had with Chanyeol.  
"Hyung, Baekhyun's not in Lyon anymore."  
"Jongin, go."

 

The younger sighed as the air around him crackles as he phases out one more time, leaving the other eight to focus on Chanyeol.

 

"We'll find him, Chanyeol.  In the mean time, breathe."

 

Chanyeol took a deep breath and let it out under Joonmyun's order, accidentally blowing smoke into Minseok's face.

 

"Hey, stop that," Minseok coughed, letting go of Chanyeol to waft the smoke away.  
"Sorry."  Chanyeol couldn't hide the slight smile on his face though.  
"Have you calmed down?"  Joonmyun knows the answer, but he keeps his contact with Chanyeol until the latter nods.  
"I don't see how you're able to keep him in check, hyung," Sehun pondered.  "Minseok I can see, but what are you doing?"  
"Your body is 65% water, so I just focused on the water in Chanyeol's body to put the fire out in him before it came to surface.  I don't think I'd be able to do it on everyone though.  It'll work best on Chanyeol since our elements are opposite of each other."

 

They didn't have the chance to question Joonmyun when the cracks started forming around them, signaling Jongin's return.

 

"Anything?"  Chanyeol had been hopeful, but he slowly started to sink back when the haze around Jongin diminished, revealing he was once again without Baekhyun.  
"He's not there," Jongin sighed as he held up a newspaper.  "I did pick this up however.  There was a pretty serious blackout all over Lyon early yesterday morning."  
Chanyeol snatched the paper out of his hands, but it was quickly taken back by Jongdae.  "You're going to set it on fire."  
"I'm calm!"  
"Tell that to the state park you set on fire in Arizona."

 

They could feel the heat radiating off of Chanyeol, and Minseok and Joonmyun were on him once again.

 

"Jongdae, we're all stressed, but you aren't helping."  Jongdae scoffed at Yixing before throwing the paper at him and sitting back down on the couch, sparks flying off his skin.  "Do you think Baekhyun has anything to do with the blackout," Yixing asked, bringing the conversation back around as he flipped through the news article.  
"It might explain why he's not in Lyon anymore," Kyungsoo mused.  "What time was the blackout?"  
"Right before sunrise."  
Chanyeol let out a visible shudder, trying to pull away from Minseok.  "Baekhyun hates the dark."  
Jongin hesitated.  "I also found this."

 

They carefully watched Jongin as he pulled the item in question out of his pocket.

 

"Is that his phone?"  Zitao regretted the words almost instantly, eyes shooting towards Chanyeol.

 

Chanyeol stared at the device in Jongin's hand, body heat rising further as the younger pushed a button on the phone to show all the missed notifications from the past couple of days.

 

"Minseok, move."

 

Minseok let go of Chanyeol and backed away, giving room for Joonmyun to move in front of Chanyeol.

 

"Chanyeol, look at me.  We're going to find him."  
The heat was coming off of Chanyeol in waves.  
"Chanyeol, come back."  Joonmyun reached out to touch Chanyeol's cheek, only to retract it as if it burned.  "We'll find Baekhyun, but we need you."  
They could see the ripple of flames running through Chanyeol's veins underneath his skin.  
"Fight it, Chanyeol."  
"I can't."  
"Joonmyun he's going to lose it!"

 

Joonmyun couldn't hear who that was, tuning everything out that was around him except for Chanyeol.  He shoved a hand underneath Chanyeol's shirt and rested his palm over the other's heart, not caring that Chanyeol's skin was hot enough to burn him.  He heard the faint panic, someone yelling at Zitao to stop time, and the shuffle of bodies moving towards them to remove him from Chanyeol.  He didn't register who was doing what, but everyone froze when Joonmyun's eyes flashed blue and Chanyeol slumped forward, unconscious.  He helped Chanyeol to the floor and pulled his hand back to assess the damage; burnt and blistered, but nothing Yixing couldn't fix.

 

They all stared at Joonmyun in disbelief.

 

"What was that," was the only question to come out of Jongin.  
"He's just unconscious," Joonmyun panted.  "Only way to stop him."  
"That didn't answer any--hey!"  Jongin phased over to catch Joonmyun from falling.  "What's wrong?"  
"That takes up a lot of energy," Joonmyun explained as Jongin lowered him to the ground as well.  "Essentially, I suffocated him."

 

The silence was thick, the only sound being Yixing moving closer to Joonmyun to heal his hand.

 

"What the hell did you learn in Marseilles?"  Jongdae looked appalled.  
"I learned to survive."  
Yixing carefully took Joonmyun's hand in his own and sighed.  "If he was that hot, you should have let Minseok take care of him."  
Joonmyun watched the faint glow form around his hand, piecing the flesh back together.  "He would have thawed."  
"So using his own body against him was better?"  This time it was Sehun.  "Hyung, you controlled the water in his body.  His  _blood_ , for fucks sake!  You can't expect us to be okay with that!"  
"Language, Sehun," Joonmyun sighed.  "Trust me, I don't like knowing I can use my power like that either, but it's strictly a last resort.  And I swear, I will never use it against you guys.  Not like this."  
"How," Zitao questioned.  "How did you find out?"  
"I always knew I had some sort of soothing capabilities whenever I came in contact with any of you, but I didn't know what was going on until a month ago.  I just assumed it was a leadership thing."  
"Yifan never had that ability," Yixing said solemnly as he backed away from Joonmyun.  
Joonmyun flexed his healed hand before continuing.  "Whoever went after Lu Han and Yifan, whoever went after Baekhyun...came after me in Marseilles."  He paused, but when no one spoke he continued.  "They cut my water supply.  Plunged the city into a drought.  I had nothing when they caught up with me.  I knew the human body was made up with water, but...I didn't think it would work."  
"Did you...kill them?"  Kyungsoo's eyes were wider than normal.  
Joonmyun sighed.  "I had to."  
Jongin hesitated.  "Was that...the only time?"  
"Killing, yes, but I...had to practice.  I had to make sure what I did was really me and not some fluke."  He paused again, hoping someone would stop him, but when no one did he kept talking.  "It was only on small animals; birds, squirrels, et cetera.  Chanyeol's the only other human I've tried it on."  
"And you're sure he's alive?"  Jongdae had to make sure.  
Joonmyun nodded.  "I just redirected the blood flow away from where it's usually needed long enough for him to pass out.  He'll be fine.  Angry, but fine."


	3. Chapter 3

_**??? - 1:15** _

 

Baekhyun didn't need to open his eyes to know that the room he was in was completely dark.  He could feel it as he slowly regained consciousness, his last ditch effort ineffective against whoever was after them.  He was without energy, he was alone, and worst of all he was in the dark.  He felt weaker than normal, having been unconscious for who knows how long, and without light there was no way or means for him to recharge.  Lyon was a trap, and he fell right into it.

 

He didn't dare move from his position on the floor.  He didn't think he had the energy to, and with his arms bound behind him at the forearm it made sitting up a little difficult.  His legs, he noticed, were not bound.  A little peculiar, but he had no where to run to.  He curled up on his side and sighed.  He wondered where he was.  Was this where Lu Han and Yifan were taken?  Was this the last stop before they kill him like they did with the others?

 

His train of thought stopped when the door to the room he was locked in opened, flooding the room with light.  Baekhyun sat up at attention immediately; the light was artificial, but it was enough to make him feel human again.  He shuddered as the light began to fill him once more, eyes fluttering shut.

 

"Ah, so any light works."

 

Baekhyun snapped his eyes open and stared at the figure by the door.

 

"Do you have to see the light, or can you absorb it through your skin?"

 

Baekhyun didn't answer as the man walked closer.  He watched carefully, deciding it was better to stay in the light rather than to try to move away.  He needed all the light he could get.  The man crouched down in front of Baekhyun and grabbed his chin between his thumb and forefinger, lifting his head and moving it from side to side as if examining him.

 

"Who are you?"  
"That's not important right now.  So just being in contact with light restores you?"  
"Where am I?"  
"The labyrinth."

 

Baekhyun froze.  He was back.

  
~~~

  
_**Prague - 1:15** _

 

Chanyeol woke up slowly, groaning as he felt the headache pulsing behind his eyes.  He tried to remember what happened before he passed out.  All he could recall were pieces of the events, remembering Joonmyun and Minseok cooling him off, and then nothing.

 

"Welcome back.  I'm sure your head hurts."  
"What happened, hyung?  Did I overheat?"  
Joonmyun shook his head.  "You would have had I not stepped in."  
"What?"  
Joonmyun sighed.  "Remember when I said I could control the water in a persons body?"  Chanyeol nodded.  "That's exactly what I did with you.  I just...redirected it until you passed out."  
"My...water?"  
Jongdae couldn't stop the scoff.  "Your blood, idiot."  
Chanyeol's jaw fell slack for a moment.  "You did what?!"  
"Chanyeol, please, you were going to overheat and take us all out if I didn't do anything."  
"How are you so calm about this?"  Chanyeol's temperature was beginning to rise.  
"Minseok, keep him cool.  Chanyeol, listen to me, it was a last resort and it always will be a last resort.  I don't like having that kind of power, trust me."  
Chanyeol shivered as Minseok's icy hands came in contact with his own heated skin.  "Don't touch me anymore, hyung."  
"Okay, Chanyeol."

 

The other's tried to talk to Chanyeol about it, but Joonmyun dismissed them, saying if that's what Chanyeol wanted then it was fine.  They had other priorities, and as soon as Minseok let go of Chanyeol, they brought the conversation back to it.

 

"Where do we even begin to look for Baekhyun," Jongin asked.  
"How many people can you carry, Jongin?"  
"It depends on the distance and how long you want us away, hyung.  Going alone is one thing, but the extra weight does take more out of me."  
"I suggest we split up temporarily until we can find some clues.  Jongin, I know you said he wasn't in Lyon anymore, but that's the only place we can start.  Leave at night so you won't be seen, and then cover every inch of where you found Baekhyun's phone."  Joonmyun had his leader tone out, making sure everyone could hear there was no room for argument.  
"For Lyon, I can take two."  
"Is weight a factor?"  
"It is, but it's not enough to deter me from taking people with me.  So long as they keep a tight hold on we'll be fine."  
Joonmyun nodded.  "Take Chanyeol and Yixing with you."  
Chanyeol nodded, but Yixing's eyes grew wide.  "Why me?"  
"If something goes wrong they'll need to be healed."  
"But what if something goes wrong here?"  
"We'll be fine, Yixing.  Go with them."  
"We can leave early tomorrow morning before sunrise, or we can wait until tomorrow night," Jongin noted.  "I'd be more comfortable with tomorrow night though.  I did a lot of traveling today."  
"Fair enough.  As soon as the sun is down in Lyon, go."

  
~~~

  
"I guess this is 'welcome back' isn't it?"  The man smirked as he let go of Baekhyun's chin.  
"Why did you bring me back?!"  Baekhyun felt the familiar feeling of panic beginning to rise.  
"Well we weren't done with you the first time, if you want to be technical about it.  Luckily we caught your other two friends, so it wasn't a complete loss when you twelve staged that breakout."  
"But why?!"  
"Because we want to make more of you, and in order to do that we need to see what makes you tick."

 

Baekhyun shuddered at the thought.  Why did they want to make more of him?

 

"So, my dear, do you have to see the light or can you just absorb it through your skin?"

 

The panic swelled in his chest and Baekhyun's breathing started becoming labored.  Nightmares from before started flashing through his mind.  The torture, the experiments, everything starting coming back like a freshly opened wound.  And to add salt to it, he was  _back_.  The plan was, what they all thought, fool-proof.  Yet here he was again, and there wasn't even any indication if Lu Han and Yifan were here as well.  When they didn't escape with the rest of them, they assumed them for dead.

 

Baekhyun snapped out of his thoughts when the man clicked his tongue and rose to his feet.

 

"No matter, we'll get answers out of you eventually.  Your first round of tests is in the morning."  The man turned back towards the door.  
Baekhyun's eyes widened.  "No, don't leave me in the dark!"  
"Rules are rules.  Consider this punishment for escaping."  
"No!"

 

The man left and locked the door behind him, once again leaving Baekhyun in the pitch black room.  He screamed, the claustrophobic feeling caving in quicker now that he knew where he was, and knowing that he wouldn't be getting out a second time.  He screamed, and he didn't stop until what little light within him began to flutter around him.  It wouldn't last long, artificial light never does, but it would last long enough for the panic to subside.

 

He hated the dark.


	4. Chapter 4

_**??? - 5:45** _

 

Baekhyun couldn't figure out what time of the day it was when the door opened next.  The darkness of the room kept him disoriented, the only light that ever came in being the light when the door opened to bring him what he could only assume was food.  It definitely didn't taste like much, and he couldn't see what he was eating.  It made him wary to eat anything, but he knew he needed something in his system to maintain some strength.  Especially since whatever light he came in contact with was artificial.

 

He hasn't used his power since the night he found out he was back in the labyrinth.  The darkness was still suffocating, but he needed to keep all his light within him.  The others would start looking for him soon, and he needed the light within him in case he can leave clues somehow.

 

"Get up," the man at the door snapped.

 

Baekhyun slowly rose to his feet.  It must be morning.

 

"Time for your first test."  
"Can I go outside?"  
"Nice try."

 

Baekhyun clicked his tongue.  Worth a shot.  The man stepped forward and hauled Baekhyun up to his feet, rebinding his arms behind him.  Baekhyun didn't fight the man off, there was no point, but he relished in the fact that they were moving him.  Which meant more contact with artificial light, but light to store nonetheless.  The man dragged Baekhyun through the halls quickly, seeming to realize that Baekhyun would regain strength with every step, and when they reached the end of the hall he unceremoniously shoved Baekhyun through the door after unbinding his arms.  The first thing Baekhyun noticed that the room was, once again, dark.

 

"Welcome to your first test."  
"Is this some kind of joke?  I can't see anything."  
"You're perfectly capable of lighting the room.  We just want to see you in action."  
"Burn in hell."  
"Well if you won't demonstrate, maybe you need some persuading."

 

The room lit.   _Red._   However that was the last thing on Baekhyun's mind.  Once his eyes adjusted, he stared at the beaten figure in the room.

 

"Lu Han?"

  
~~~

  
_**Prague - 12:30 (the next day)** _

 

Jongin woke early, the alarm on his phone incredibly unpleasant.  There wasn't any time difference between Lyon and Prague, but it didn't make the 12:30 AM alarm any more fun.  He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and moved to stir Chanyeol and Yixing awake.  Despite sleeping for a full eight hours, he was still exhausted.

 

"Hey," he nudged Yixing.  "It's go time.  Wake up."  
"Five more minutes..."  
"No, we need to get there before sunrise.  You can sleep when we get there, but we need to leave now."

 

Yixing groaned out his string of curses in Mandarin as Jongin turned to Chanyeol.

 

"It's go time, Chanyeol."  
Chanyeol swatted at Jongin blindly.  
"Hey asshole, we have to go.  You want to save your boyfriend or not?"  
That woke Chanyeol up immediately.  He sat up too quickly, almost knocking Jongin in the process.   _Baekhyun_.  He needed to find Baekhyun.  
Jongin could feel the slight temperature change.  "Hey, Chanyeol, you have to stay relaxed.  I can't have you burning me while we're traveling."  
Chanyeol sighed and relaxed.  "Sorry."  
"It's okay.  I know you're on edge.  We all are."  
Chanyeol nodded.  
"Get ready.  We have to go now."

 

It took the three half an hour to get their bare necessities gathered and shoved into one bag.  Anything else, they figured, could be bought while in Lyon.

 

"Keep your phones on you," Joonmyun requested.  "And keep us updated on anything you find.  No matter how small."  
"Will do," Chanyeol nodded.  
"Good luck."

 

Chanyeol and Yixing nodded and turned to Jongin, who extended a hand to each of them.

 

"Hold on tight."

 

Yixing and Chanyeol clutched onto Jongin's hands as he closed his eyes and focused his breathing.  The crackling of the air around them was louder than they were used to, not usually being in the middle of the space Jongin was ripping.  It sent shudders down Yixing's spine, holding onto Jongin tighter as the three of them traveled through the void Jongin created.  Yixing and Chanyeol could feel their stomachs churning, fighting the urge to vomit as Jongin safely pulled them through the other end and into Lyon.  As soon as their feet touched ground again, all three of them collapsed.

 

"I think I'm going to be sick..." Chanyeol panted.  
"You get used to it."  
"Jongin, you're bleeding."  Yixing sounded alarmed as he got up and moved to Jongin's side.  
"It's happens when I carry a heavy load," Jongin stated, wiping the blood from his nose off on the back of his hand.  "It's nothing you can fix, Yixing.  Don't waste your energy."  
"Why didn't you say something?  You could have just come with Chanyeol."  Yixing dropped his hands to his side, at a loss of what to do.  
"Joonmyun wouldn't have it.  Speaking of, we need to tell him we made it."

 

Chanyeol reached for his phone in his pocket and pulled the device out, scrolling through his contacts to pull Joonmyun's number up.  After quickly typing out a message and sending it, he looked to Jongin.

 

"Do you need a minute, or are you okay to move?"  
"I'm fine.  We need to find a place to stay for the next few days.  I'm not going to be able to travel far for a while."

 

Chanyeol nodded and rose to his feet, extending out a hand for Jongin to help.

 

"Let's go then."

  
~~~

  
_**??? - 6:00** _

  
"Science tells me that visible red light is the weakest of all the forms of visible light.  I wonder how much you can absorb."

 

The voice barely registered with Baekhyun.  All his focus was on Lu Han.

 

"Han?  Where's Yifan?  Is he here too?"

 

Lu Han nodded briefly; enough for Baekhyun to see, but not enough for those watching to notice.  It was more than enough for Baekhyun though.  All this time, they were alive.  Baekhyun didn't know whether to feel relieved or angry.

 

"Project 10-10, please show our new guest how things are going to work around here."  
"Project?"  
_"I'm sorry, Baekhyun."_

 

The thought in his mind was an afterthought, Lu Han shoving him against the door he came though without even moving.  The light started floating around Baekhyun before he even had a chance to stop it.

 

"W-what are you doing?"  
"Is that all you have?"  Lu Han sounded distant.  Broken.

 

Baekhyun struggled against Lu Han's hold, but with each tug against him his mental hold got stronger.  Baekhyun felt like he was choking, and Lu Han wasn't even touching him.  More light came to the surface, and Baekhyun struggled to form the specks of light into something of significance in hopes to blind Lu Han.  But the light stopped surfacing, and Baekhyun cursed himself having drained his reserve once again.  He reached his hand out to take hold of the light he formed and threw it out towards Lu Han, deciding it better not to waste what little he had.  The hold Lu Han had on him dropped immediately, and Baekhyun started gasping for air.

 

"Well done, 10-10.  You're dismissed."  
Lu Han nodded and made his leave through a door on the opposite side of the room.   _"Please don't hate me Baeks..."  
_ Baekhyun shuddered as he continued to pull in sharp breaths of air.   _"Just explain when you have the chance."_  
"Now that you're out of reserved light, we'll check back in on you in a few hours as see how you're doing."  
"What?!"  
"Absorb what you can."

 

The click of the intercom was just as maddening as the barely lit room he was in.  Red light.  Not something that he readily comes in contact with, but he sighed and tried to concentrate on gathering what he could while he wasn't being monitored.  Normally he felt this warming sensation whenever he was gathering light, and it wasn't just the light hitting his skin.  It warmed him from the inside, and he wasn't feeling anything.  It worried him.  He shuddered at the next thought that came to mind.

 

They would be back in a few hours, and Baekhyun would have nothing.


	5. Chapter 5

_**??? - 9:00** _

 

Baekhyun could only assume that his time limit was up when the room cut to black again, unrelenting as usual.  He felt tired, weak, having tried everything imaginable to get some sort of energy from the red light but to no avail.  His reserve was just as empty as it was when Lu Han left the room, and he was more tired than ever.  To make matters worse, they were going to expect something out of him.  If not light, then answers.  And Baekhyun had none.

 

The familiar panic began to settle when the intercom turned on.

 

"Let's see it."

 

Baekhyun remained silent.

 

"You're going to be a tough one to crack, I see.  What's wrong?  Cat got your tongue?"  
"My tongue works just fine," Baekhyun snapped.  
"So it does.  Does red light not work for you?"  
Baekhyun hesitated, but humored them nonetheless.  "No."  
"Hmm.  Interesting.  Project 06-19 responds best to white light and natural light."  
"06-19?  I have a name, you know."  
"Not anymore, you don't."

 

Baekhyun shuddered at the cold tone in the man's voice.  He should have expected as much.  What he didn't expect, however, were the red lights to come on again and what looked to be an army of doctors file into the room.  Baekhyun cowered back against the far wall as he counted.  Four wasn't exactly an army, but it was four too many.

 

"The fuck is this," Baekhyun spat.  
"Test number two," came the man's immediate reply over the intercom.

 

The medical team advanced on him, splitting up and staggering their form so Baekhyun had nowhere to run.  It didn't stop him from trying though, bolting in one direction as they closed in on him.  He tried to get away, tried to get to the other side of the room at least, but to no avail.  In a matter of seconds, two doctors were holding him in place, one was extending his arm out to expose the flesh of his arm, and the other was standing by, getting a needle and a vial prepared.

 

"We just need some samples to use as a control," the voice over the intercom said calmly.

 

Baekhyun struggled against the hold as the fourth doctor came closer, having gotten his syringe ready.  The lack of light made him weaker, but he still tried to break free.  He wasn't going to go down without a fight.  He finally stilled though, the arms around him tightening their hold as the fourth doctor lined the syringe with the vein in his arm.  He cursed as the syringe was pushed into his arm, flinching and shuddering as he felt the blood drain into the vial.  Baekhyun felt light-headed, the combination of not having light and them taking blood too much.  He felt his body dropping back against the doctor that was holding him up, struggling to keep up right and conscious.  The last vial of blood was taken, and the syringe was removed from his arm and replaced with a ball of cotton to keep him from bleeding out.  All at once the arms were gone save for one pair keeping him upright.

 

"Move him back to his room."

 

Baekhyun barely heard the words, the fatigue setting in and forcing him into unconsciousness.

  
~~~

**_Lyon - 4:30 (the next day)_**

 

They stumbled through enough French to get a room for the three of them, Jongin immediately collapsing on one of the beds as they got into the room.

 

"Are you okay?  Are you sure I can't help?"  
"I'm fine, Xing," Jongin sighed.  "I just need to rest."

 

Chanyeol dropped his and Jongin's bag by the foot of the bed and made his way back to the door.

 

"I'm going to look around."  
"Chanyeol, we just got here," Yixing sighed.  "Rest."  
"Not when Baekhyun's out there somewhere."  
"Joonmyun wouldn't want us to look alone.  There's too much at stake."  
"I won't be gone long.  I'm just going to look around the cathedral."  
"Chanyeol-"

 

He left the room without further argument.  He knew they needed to stay together, but this was something he needed to do alone.  He needed to see where Baekhyun had been before he disappeared.  He needed to feel what Baekhyun felt.  He needed to put himself into Baekhyun's shoes.  He needed this for his own sake, for his own sanity.  He needed this so he could be closer to Baekhyun.  He made his way out of the hotel and towards the cathedral, climbing the stairs that led to the main entrance.  He closed his eyes and sighed.

 

"Where are you Baekhyun?"

 

He opened his eyes and looked around, taking in his surroundings.  He felt the connection here, the same connection they all feel when they're around each other, only this time it was very faint.  It's something they all do subconsciously, leaving a sort of mark behind that only the ten of them can sense.  It's how they know they're around, where they've been.  It's also how they know they're still alive.  They felt the connection from Lu Han and Yifan for a while, but it faded over time.  Then suddenly it was gone, and they all felt sick to their stomachs.

 

Baekhyun's connection, although weak, was still present, and it was something Chanyeol reveled in.  It was something they could work with, even though he knew Jongin had walked this same path previously and found nothing.  Jongin wasn't in tune with Baekhyun like he was.  No one was.  He followed the tug on him down the path alongside the cathedral, the connection becoming stronger as he walked.  Chanyeol could practically feel Baekhyun's fear as he continued the walk down to the dead end with the iron gates.  The connection didn't pull him any further, and Chanyeol sank to his knees and breathed it in to calm him down.

 

He could only imagine what was going on through Baekhyun's mind at the time.  The feeling reaked of fear and panic, and if it was affecting Chanyeol this much he can imagine Baekhyun was a million times worse.  He tried to even out his breathing, feeling his core temperature rise despite him feeling mostly calm.  Maybe this was how Baekhyun felt, panicked to the core of his being.  Chanyeol didn't like it, and he didn't like knowing Baekhyun was probably still feeling this way.  Chanyeol can walk away from this fear.  Baekhyun can't.

 

He sat on the ground and leaned back against the iron gates, hoping the coolness of the metal will help quell his inner heat.  He tried to sense out Baekhyun's connection further, only picking up on Jongin and Yixing back in their hotel room.  Chanyeol cursed.  How can the trail just end like this?  He took another deep breath, blowing out smoke as he exhaled.  He needed to calm down, and the only one who could help him now was himself.  Yixing would burn his hands if he tried.  He could really use Minseok right now.  Even Joonmyun.

 

Chanyeol shuddered at the thought.  He didn't need Joonmyun.  Not after yesterday.

  
~~~

  
_**??? - 4:30** _

 

Baekhyun jerked awake hours later, panting as he took in his surroundings.  He wasn't in the red-lit room anymore, but he didn't feel like he was in his lightless room either.  This room was furnished, if he could call it that, with several beds.  More importantly though, the room was lit.  Baekhyun felt like crying, finally getting the exposure to light he so desperately craved for.  He felt new again, and even though the light was still artificial it was still something to warm his core back up.

 

"You're awake."

 

Baekhyun snapped his head towards the voice.

 

"Yifan..."  
"Long time no see."  
"Why can't I feel you?"  
Yifan sighed.  "They figured out how to cut the connection between us.  Or more accurately, they figured out Lu Han knew how to cut the connection and forced him into it.  They'll cut yours too before too much longer."  
"Can't Lu Han reconnect somehow?"  
"He's been trying.  No telling how many hours of sleep he's lost because of it."  
Baekhyun frowned.  "We're really back at the labyrinth, aren't we?"  
Yifan nodded.  "When they recaptured Han and I, they moved locations and reinforced it.  We've tried to get out, but no luck."  
"Where are we?"

 

The door to their room opened and Lu Han shuffled in, eyes catching Baekhyun's.

 

"Thank god you're awake...."  Lu Han rushed over to Baekhyun's bed and pulled him into a hug.  
"Yeah, I'm awake," Baekhyun sighed as he wrapped his arms around Lu Han, forgetting about his unanswered question.  "Did I look that bad when they brought me here?"  
"You've been deprived of light for hours with no reserve, we know how bad that is for you."  Yifan made his way towards the other two and sat beside them on the bed, rubbing circles on Baekhyun's back.  "We're just glad you woke up."  
"How long have I been out?"  Baekhyun shuddered at the contact, having missed physical contact from the two but still missing that connection.  
"A while....definitely more than ten hours."

 

"Han, there has to be a way to reconnect to us."  
"There might be, now that you're here.  I don't want to risk cutting you off in the process though."  
"You have to try it.  We have to let the others know you're alive."  Baekhyun knew this feeling well.  Panic.  
Yifan quirked an eyebrow.  "You thought we were dead?"  
"The connection.  It just sank.  We didn't want to believe it, but we couldn't feel you anymore."  Baekhyun looked at Lu Han in the eye and felt his breathing pick up.  "You have to try.  We have to get out of here."  
"Baekhyun, relax.  I can't do anything if you're going to work yourself up.  Save your energy."

 

Baekhyun shuddered again as Yifan began to rub circles on the small of his back again.  He did as he was told though and regulated his breathing again to calm himself down.  If there was a way, Lu Han had to try.

  
"Wait," Baekhyun started again.  "You talked to me before.  Can you not contact the others the same way?"  
Lu Han shook his head.  "Not without the connection.  I can only communicate with those who I can make eye contact with."  
Baekhyun visibly sank.  "Oh."  
"Baekhyun, do you trust me?"  
Baekhyun nodded.  
"I have to follow your connections to the others.  I can't guarantee it'll work, but it's worth a shot.  If I can follow the one back to Joonmyun, I should be able to reconnect with him and in turn, reconnect with everyone."  
Baekhyun nodded again.  "Do it."

  
~~~

  
_**Prague - 4:30** _

  
"How do you think they are?"  Minseok sat down next to Joonmyun, resting a hand on the leader's thigh.  
"I'm sure Jongin is exhausted, but they're fine.  I got Chanyeol's message a while ago."  
"You know that's not what I meant."  
Joonmyun sighed.  "I'm sure Chanyeol ran off on his own first thing.  He's hurt, I know he is.  His connection to Baekhyun has always been stronger than ours, like yours to Lu Han.  He's probably driving himself mad not being able to trace it."  
Minseok nodded.  "We can still feel Baekhyun though, so not all is lost."  
"For now."

 

The words didn't sit well in the air.  Joonmyun didn't mean to sound harsh, but the reality of it situation was hard to ignore.  They can't trace Baekhyun back to where he is, and his connection is fading.  They all felt it, just like they felt Lu Han's and Yifan's connections fade to nothing.  It was inevitable, and they didn't have a lot of time.

 

"We can only hope that Jongin missed something," Joonmyun sighed as he hung his head.

 

Moments passed by in silence, knowing no words would make the situation better, but something moved inside Joonmyun and he snapped his head up.  Minseok startled next to him.

 

"Minseok, do you feel that?"  
"Feel what?"  
Joonmyun clutched at his chest as his pulse raced.  This feeling was all too familiar.  
"Myun?  What's wrong?"  Minseok was beginning to worry, and what a good time for their healer to be in France.

 

The feeling hit Minseok soon after though, and as if on cue Jongdae, Zitao, Sehun, and Kyungsoo burst into the room.

 

"Please tell me you feel it, too," Jongdae panted.  They clearly ran up the flight of stairs to Joonmyun's room.  
_"Hey Joonmyun."  
_ Joonmyun could barely hold the smile back on his face.  "It's Lu Han."

 

Everyone was on pins and needles, gaping at Joonmyun in disbelief.   _Lu Han_.  It was almost too good to be true, but no one could deny the feeling of being reconnected with their telepath, even if Joonmyun was the only one who could hear him.  They all felt Lu Han, even if it was just as faint as it was before it disappeared.  It was there, and that was all that mattered.

 

_"Don't sound so excited there, Joonmyun,"_  Lu Han teased.  
"Sorry.  It's just...been a while."  Lu Han hummed in agreement.  "Is...are you...?"  
_"We're....alive,"_  Lu Han hesitated,  _"but far from okay."  
_ "We?"  
_"Yifan, Baekhyun, and I."_  
Joonmyun sighed in relief.  "Thank god, you're all together."  
"Joonmyun, what's going on?"

 

Joonmyun looked up and around the room, glancing over everyone waiting in anticipation.  Jongdae was the one to speak, but he could tell everyone had a million questions.

 

"They're all together...Lu Han, Baekhyun, and Yifan."  Joonmyun smiled as Zitao sank to his knees and let out a broken sob.  For once, they were tears of happiness.

 

_"Joonmyun, I can't stay long.  They're going to catch on."  
_ "Who's 'they'?  Where are you?"  
_"It's the labyrinth.  We're somewhere in France, but I don't--"_  
"Lu Han?"  Joonmyun felt the panic rise.  "Lu Han?!"  Joonmyun cursed and fisted the sheets on the bed.  As quickly as he came, Lu Han was gone again.  
"What happened?"  It was Minseok this time, the others having put their focus on calming Zitao.  
"Something must have happened on their end.  He just....hung up, so to speak."  
"Any clues as to what's going on?"  
"They're somewhere in France, which makes Jongin, Chanyeol, and Yixing the closest, but nothing beyond that.  It's....the labyrinth."

 

The tension in the room rose immediately, Zitao's muffled cries the only noise in the room.  The labyrinth was the last thing the group wanted to hear.

 

"I thought we were done with them," Jongdae spat.  
"Apparently not.  Lu Han said they're all alive, but far from okay.  We need to let Chanyeol and the others know that they're in France and who they're dealing with."  Joonmyun spoke as calmly as he could, for everyone's sake and his own.  Right now, they needed a leader, and that's what he would be.  "Pack your bags.  We're going to France."

  
~~~~~

  
_**Lyon - 5:30** _

 

Chanyeol felt the pang in his chest, all too familiar yet just as distant as it once was.  His core was still raging, temperature still rising to dangerous levels for others and nothing was helping; not the chill of the air around him nor the metal against his back.  It would be Arizona all over again if he didn't find a way to calm down.  He took a deep breath of air and slowly let it out, the smoke swirling in the air around him before dissipating.

 

There was still that feeling though, that reconnection he felt.  If he felt it, the others had to as well, and as if it was timed his phone began to vibrate.  He pulled the device out of his pocket, Joonmyun's name scrawling across the caller ID.  He leaned further back into the iron gate before answering.

 

"Joonmyun..."  
_"Good, you answered.  I was worried that you wouldn't."  
_ "Joonmyun," Chanyeol tried again.  
_"Listen to me, they're in France.  We're on our way, but don't go anywhere."  
_ "How?"  
_"Lu Han reconnected with us.  They're all okay; him, Baekhyun, and Yifan."  
__That explains that_ , Chanyeol thought, but as he tried to wrap his mind around Baekhyun being okay he let a groan slip past his lips.  
_"Chanyeol, what's wrong?"  
_ "I'm over-heating..."  Chanyeol was panting at this point, the heat becoming too much.  "I'm not around the others either."  
_"Shit,"_ Joonmyun cursed,  _"I told you guys to stay together!"_   Chanyeol could hear Joonmyun yelling at someone to call Jongin.  
"I'm sorry, but I had to go by myself.  I had to do it alone."  
_"Stop talking, Chanyeol.  Listen to me.  Focus on me, okay?  Can you do that?"  
_ Chanyeol nodded, mumbling a brief "yeah" into the phone.  
_"Good.  Even out your breathing and relax.  Baekhyun is okay, you hear me?  Lu Han said they're managing."  
_ Chanyeol did as he was told and evened out his breathing.  He couldn't relax though, and that was going to be a problem.  
_"We're going to find them, okay?  We're all going to come to France and we're going to find them.  All of them."_  
"Joonmyun, I can't-"

 

Chanyeol barely heard the crackling in the air before Jongin appeared and yanked the phone out of his hand.  "Idiot."  
_"Jongin he needs to be put in water, fast."_  
"Water.  Got it."  He hung up the phone and pocketed it in his own jeans before grabbing onto Chanyeol's clothes.  
"Jongin, you're bleeding...."  
"Yeah," Jongin wiped his nose off on the back of his hand, "I don't really have the energy to be doing this right now."

 

Before Chanyeol could complain further, they were back in their hotel room and he was being shoved towards Yixing.

 

"Water.  As cold as you can get it."

 

Yixing nodded and ushered Chanyeol towards the bathroom, being careful to not come in contact with his heated skin.  He maneuvered Chanyeol into the shower and winced as he felt the heat break through his clothing.  He turned the shower on as cold as possible, and Chanyeol sighed as he slid down into a sitting position.  Steam began rolling off Chanyeol's skin, and it'd be comical in any other situation.

 

"I'm okay like this, go help Jongin.  He started bleeding again."  Chanyeol peeled his wet clothing off and dropped them in the shower beside him.  
"You sure you're okay?"  
"It's not worth getting burned over, Xing.  Go."

 

Yixing shuffled out of the bathroom and back into the bedroom, eyeing Jongin who was attending to his bloody nose.

 

"You shouldn't have gone."  
"Chanyeol was going to set the city on fire, we didn't really have a choice."  
"This is twice in a few hours with the bleeding, Jongin.  You can fool the others, but you can't fool me.  Exerting yourself like that is going to kill you."  
"If any of us exert our powers, we're dead.  That's no secret, Yixing."  
"You're already dying though."  
Jongin tensed.  
"I told you, you can't fool me."  
"How did you...?"  
"You've carried heavier loads longer distances before without bleeding.  When were you going to tell us that your power is killing you?"  
Jongin sighed.  "I was hoping I wouldn't have to."  
Yixing clicked his tongue and stepped closer to Jongin.  "At least let me stop the bleeding."

 

Jongin nodded.  Yixing would have healed him anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've gone through and tweaked a lot, but this SHOULD put everyone on the same time frame now. If it doesn't make sense let me know and I'll edit accordingly!


	6. Chapter 6

"If you don't tell them, I will."

 

Yixing stared hard at Jongin, having stopped the bleeding and cleaned Jongin up.

 

"They need to know."  
"Why?  I'm still of use to everyone, once Joonmyun finds out there's no way he'd let me help."  
"Because it'd save you!"

 

Yixing took a deep breath and sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.  The shower was still running, but Chanyeol would find out if he yelled too loudly.

 

"Will you at least tell me what's going on?  If you collapse on us I need to know what's going on so I can heal you."  
"I haven't found a way to restore my energy reserve." Jongin sounded distant as he spoke.  "I've been running on empty for a while..."  
"What have you been doing then?"  
"I've been pulling life force energy little by little," Jongin confessed.  "I haven't traveled a whole lot since I used up the last of my reserve years ago."  
"Years?!  Jongin when did you run out?"  Yixing sounded panicked, but Jongin knew he had the right.  
"When the labyrinth had us.  They bled me dry."

 

Yixing opened his mouth to respond, but cut himself short to the shower water cutting off.

 

"Rest.  I'll check on Chanyeol."

  
~~~

  
The door to their room rattled and Lu Han quickly let go of Baekhyun and distanced himself slightly.  He didn't want to appear suspicious, and he definitely didn't want the scientists to figure out he reconnected himself to Joonmyun.  When the door opened to reveal the leader of the group, along with several henchmen, the three on the bed tensed.

 

"Don't get so worked up," the man looked over to Baekhyun and grinned.  "Good, you're awake.  Time to go, 06-19."  
Baekhyun tensed further.  "Go?"  
"What, you thought I'd let you stay here?  Not while you still have fight in your eyes.  When we break you, then you can stay with your friends."

 

Baekhyun turned to Yifan and Lu Han, slightly panicked as the leader snapped his fingers and his henchmen descended on him.

 

Yifan rose and blocked their path.  "Leave him alone, he's been through enough today."  
"Back down, 05-14.  Unless you want us to clip your other wing."

 

Yifan practically growled, balling his hands into fists by his side.

 

"Clip?"  Baekhyun looked over to Lu Han, who shook his head.  A clear sign he wasn't going to get an answer right away.

 

"We only need 06-19.  Be quick about it."

 

The other men in the room descended upon Baekhyun quicker, moving around Yifan and grabbing a hold of the smaller male before the others had time to react.  Baekhyun yelled and fought against the men who dragged him back out towards the room, throwing punches and kicks to the best of his ability.  He refused to use light on them.  That's what they would want.  He called after Lu Han and Yifan, begging for any sort of assistance, but as they moved to help the leader stuck them both down to the floor.

 

"Need I remind you what happens when you step out of line?  Move one more inch and you're dead."

 

Baekhyun continued to scream as they pulled him out of the room, reaching out for Yifan and Lu Han who remained frozen on the floor.  The screams continued even after the door closed behind them and they pulled Baekhyun back down the hall.  Yifan cursed, slipping into Mandarin as he rose and took his anger out on the nearest wall.

 

"Han, they're going to destroy him."  
"He'll be fine as long as he doesn't use up his energy," Lu Han responded, rubbing the back of his neck where he had been struck.  "No doubt where they're taking him."  
"I don't like it."  
"Me either, Yifan, but we don't have a choice.  We have to wait for the others."  
"How can they find us when we don't even know where we are?"  
Lu Han shook his head.  "I wish I knew..."

  
~~~  
 

"How are you feeling, Chanyeol?"  There was still steam rolling off Chanyeol's skin as Yixing crouched beside Chanyeol in the shower.  
"Cooler."  
"Good.  That was the point."  
"I'm sorry for running off."  
Yixing sighed.  "I'd say it's fine, but you know better Chanyeol.  That is exactly why Joonmyun sent the three of us and not just you."  
"I know," Chanyeol groaned and looked at his hands, watching the water slowly evaporate off his still slightly-heated skin.  "How's Jongin?"  
"He's resting.  Or at least he ought to be.  We're not going to be able to rely on him for a while.  We've used him too much and he's exhausting his energy."  
Chanyeol nodded.  "What do we do now?"  
"We make sure your temperature stays normal and we wait for Joonmyun and the others to get here."  
"But Baekhyun--"  
"Baekhyun," Yixing interrupted, "won't be rescued if you burn the city down, Chanyeol, and Jongin is too weak right now to go hopping from port to port looking for him.  He has Yifan and Lu Han.  They'll be okay until we figure out where they are."  
Chanyeol nodded.  
Yixing reached out and slid a finger over Chanyeol's skin, testing the temperature before patting the other lightly on the shoulder.  "Let's get you dried up."  
"You're joking, right?"  Chanyeol flashed a weak smile as he flicked his fingers at Yixing, showing that his skin was completely dry.  
Yixing shrugged.  "It's the thought that counts, right?  You do need to put some pants on, at least.  Let's go."

 

Yixing held out a hand and helped Chanyeol rise to his feet, watching him carefully as the last of the steam rolled off his skin.

 

"You're still kind of warm, Yeol."  
"I have it under control."  Yixing threw him a look.  "Now.  I can't get much cooler than this without Minseok or Joonmyun."  
"I'll get some ice from the ice machine down the hall.  You put some pants on and rest."

 

Chanyeol nodded as Yixing left the room to get the ice, shuffling back into the bedroom once the door was closed.

 

"Where's Xing going?"  Jongin mumbled.  
Chanyeol dug through his back and threw on a pair of pajama bottoms.  "He went to get ice for me.  I'm still too warm."  
"I see," Jongin yawned and rolled over to face the other.  "How're you holding up?"  
"I should ask you the same."  Chanyeol flopped onto the bed beside Jongin.  "I didn't mean to cause you trouble."  
"It happens."  
"It shouldn't have though," Chanyeol argued.  "I'm sorry."  
"We'll get them back, Chanyeol."  Jongin rolled closer to Chanyeol and wrapped himself around the other.  "I know I'm not Baekhyun, but I can try to be comforting."  
"Thanks."

 

Yixing pushed through the door minutes later, ice bucket in one hand and his cell phone pressed to his ear by his shoulder.

 

"Hold on, Myun, I just got back to the room.  Let me get you on speaker."  He handed the ice bucket to Chanyeol with a "here, hug this" before turning his phone on speaker.  "Okay, go."  
 _"Who is hugging what?"  
_ "I have Chanyeol hugging a bucket of ice to his chest.  Why are you calling?"  
 _"Just letting you know that our flight out of Prague is this afternoon.  We should be in Lyon by tonight."  
_ "Good.  We'll hang out here until you get in.  I'll send you GPS coordinates once you land."  
 _"Sounds good.  Chanyeol?"  
_ Chanyeol looked up.  "Yeah?"  
 _"You okay?"  
_ "Yeah, Myun....I'm okay."  
 _"The ice is a good idea.  Just hang tight until we get there.  Minseok can cool you completely then."  
_ "Yes, sir."  
Joonmyun laughed on the other end.   _"We'll see you tonight."_  
"Bye for now."

 

The line cut and Yixing tossed the phone onto the other bed and crawled next to Jongin and Chanyeol.

 

"Everyone might as well rest.  Once they get here it's going to be busy."  
"Okay, okay, we'll rest," Jongin groaned and rolled away from the others to the other side of the bed.  
"You too, Chanyeol."  
Chanyeol clutched the ice bucket tighter to his chest.  "Okay."

  
~~~

  
They continued to drag Baekhyun down the hall, kicking and screaming all the way until he was forced into a room.  He immediately slammed himself against the door as they pulled it shut and locked him in, and continued to bang and scream against the door until his voice was gone.  He slid to his knees and broke into sobs, still weakly beating at the locked door.  The room, once again, was dark.

 

He hated the dark.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Lyon - 20:00** _

 

Yixing's phone rang throughout the room as he stirred awake, Jongin still curled up on one edge of the bed and Chaneyol leaning against the headboard still hugging the now bucket of warm water.  He rolled out of the bed, wondering why they bothered getting a room with two when they all ended up in one and reached for his phone.  He hadn't meant to sleep for that long, but they all needed the rest.  Jongin especially.

 

_"Yixing, we're here.  We need those coordinates."_ Joonmyun.  
"On it."  
 _"Did you guys just wake up?"  
_ "Jongin and Chanyeol are still asleep, but yeah.  We've had a busy morning."  
 _"Wake them up and send me your locations.  We'll be there soon."_

 

Yixing sent their location over to Joonmyun as soon as the call ended, secretly hoping that their hotel wouldn't mind the six extra bodies coming into their room if another couple rooms weren't available.  He marched back over to the sleeping figures and gently shook them awake.

 

"Wake up, it's about to get real crowded in here."

 

Chanyeol was easier to rouse than Jongin, who refused to wake, but the more sleep their teleporter got the better.

 

"Is Jongin okay," Chanyeol asked as he dumped the bucket of water into the sink.  
"He'll be fine," Yixing said smoothly.  "He did a lot today."  
"I haven't seen him sleep this much though."  
"Jongin..." Yixing hesitated, "has a lot going on, and it's not my place to say what's up.  When he's ready, he'll talk."

 

Chanyeol gave a fleeting glance over Jongin's still sleeping form.  He looked exhausted, and that only made Chanyeol feel worse.

 

"I feel like it's my fault."  
"Well you didn't help, but it's definitely not your fault."  
Chanyeol kept his eyes on Jongin.  
"He's fine, Chanyeol.  Don't get yourself worked up, okay?"  
Chanyeol sighed.  "I need more ice."

  
~~~  
 

_**??? - 20:00** _

 

Baekhyun didn't know how much time had past.  The darkness didn't change; no door opened for him no matter how long he pounded against the metal.  But he knew they were watching.  They always watched, so he knew better than to give in and make his own light.  That was what they wanted.  They wanted him to slip up, to use his light to bleed him dry and keep him on the edge of death.  It would take a lot more than that to break Byun Baekhyun.

 

But the darkness was his own personal hell.  Regardless of the light he had within himself, the darkness would always feel suffocating, and they knew that was his only weakness.

 

_"How are you holding up?"_   Lu Han sounded as strained as he felt.  
"Get me out of here, Lu..."  
 _"I would if I could,"_  Lu Han sighed.   _"They've got me under watch as well."  
_ "Lu Han please.  I can't take it anymore."  Baekhyun choked back a sob and clawed at the metal door.  He needed to get out.  
 _"Soon, Baekhyun.  Stay strong."_

 

Baekhyun felt the connection drop and he knew Lu Han was gone, that there was no need to respond to those last words.  Stay strong.  It was easier said than done.  The longer he was kept in the dark the more he wanted to light up the room.  He just wanted to see his surroundings, maybe find something more comfortable than the floor to sit on.  He didn't dare move around without the ability to see, not wanting to lose the door he desperately clung to on the off chance it opened for him.  He knew it wouldn't though, so long as he kept his light to himself that door would remain closed.

 

The static cut overhead.   _"Stubborn as always, I see."  
_ "Well the less I do the less you can do."  
 _"Ah yes, one would think that wouldn't they?"_  
"What do you mean?"

 

The sound of a door opening and closing, one from across the room and not behind him, shook Baekhyun ever so slightly.  There had been a second door all this time.  Yet this door from across the room lead to more darkness, if the lack of light flooding the room was any indication.

 

_"Our friend here can see you perfectly,"_  the voice started as Baekhyun carefully rose to his feet.  _"Night vision goggles."  
_ "So?"

 

He heard the crack and felt the sting of the whip against his skin before he could register what was going on.  Baekhyun yelped and grabbed hold of the welt on his skin, applying pressure to try to alleviate the sting.

 

_"So,"_  the man continued,  _"I suggest you fight back, or else you're going to be scarred pretty heavily."_

  
~~~  
 

Jongin finally roused from his sleep.  He didn't know how long he had been asleep for, but judging from the eight pairs of eyes watching him he guesses it was a long time.

 

"Sorry about that," Jongin said as he stretched his limbs out and rose to a sitting position.  "Guess I was more tired than I thought."  
"Everything okay?"  
Jongin looked over to Joonmyun and nodded.  "Yeah, I'm okay.  I just needed the rest."

 

Yixing shot him a look, but Jongin ignored it.

 

"How long have you been here?"  
"About an hour and a half, I'm guessing," came Minseok's response.

 

Jongin nodded and looked around at everyone in the room.  Everyone looked worse for wear, the exhaustion from travel taking its toll, but there was something else going on.  Everyone looked scared.

 

"What did I miss?"  
"We need to start pinpointing locations as to where Baekhyun, Lu Han, and Kris are.  We know they're in France, but not in Lyon."  Joonmyun quickly slipped into his leader role as everyone listened carefully.   
"They have to be close enough to Lyon though to be able to move Baekhyun quickly out of the city without being noticed."

 

"But far enough away to make it harder to find," Kyungsoo added.  
"Exactly.  Our safest bet is to begin looking between Lyon and Marseilles, since they came after me before they went after Baekhyun."

 

Jongdae took a wide-berthed path around Joonmyun and laid a map of France out on the floor for everyone to see, sticking tacks into Lyon and Marseilles respectively.

 

"We can't rule out anything outside this area though," Jongdae continued, drawing out a circle surrounding both Lyon and Marseilles.  "It has to be close enough to both cities to go undetected."  
"That made the search perimeter a lot bigger," Sehun sighed.  
"We'll rent a car," Joonmyun added, "and if Jongin is feeling up to it he and a couple others can cover more ground that way as well."  
Jongin opened his mouth to agree, but Yixing cut him off.  "No.  We'll get two cars, and Jongin will rest."  
"Yixing, I can do it--"  
"No, Jongin, you can't," Yixing cut him off again.

 

The group turned to look at Jongin and Yixing, passing worrying glances over both of them.

 

"Jongin," Joonmyun treaded carefully, "what's going on?"

  
~~~

  
Baekhyun cursed as he tried to avoid the man with the whip in the dark.  Whoever it was was moving too quickly and too quietly around the room for him to locate.  Lash after lash struck his arm, his cheek, his thigh, marring the exposed skin and stinging everything else.  He desperately wanted to see.  He wanted to fight back, to blind the asshole who was dealing the lashes, but that was what they wanted.

 

He hissed as the leather of the whip struck the nape of his neck, darting across the room as he heard the whip begin to pick up speed to strike again.  He's lost the door by this point, not knowing what side of the room he's on now.

 

"All you have to do is fight back, 06-19."

 

Baekhyun launched himself towards the voice.  If he wanted a fight, he was going to get it.  He was scrappy, he had to be with the limitations to his powers.  He just hoped the hapkido would be effective against a person he couldn't see.

 

It didn't last long.  The man with the whip could see perfectly, and with ease he blocked whatever Baekhyun threw at him.  His movements were louder now, and with the lack of vision Baekhyun could keep track of where his assailant was.  But the whip suddenly found its way around Baekhyun's neck, stealing his breath as the man pulled it taut against his skin and held him back against his chest.

 

"Come now, 06-19," the man growled into Baekhyun's ear, "just give us a little show and this'll all be over."

 

Baekhyun clawed at the leather against his neck, trying to pull it off to no avail.  The man's grip only seemed to get tighter as Baekhyun's vision began to spot.

 

He could feel the light against his skin before he could see it, his energy radiating off him in waves as it left his body and illuminated the room.  Brighter and brighter the room became as Baekhyun choked for air, and finally the man cursed as he dropped Baekhyun and ripped the night vision goggles off his face.  Baekhyun fell to his knees and shuddered as he inhaled deeply, the light continuing to roll off his body and fill the room.

 

It wasn't until he caught his breath that Baekhyun finally rose to his feet, keeping at eye on the man he just blinded.  Another shudder ran through his body, the light coursing through his veins almost a foreign feeling after being dormant for so long.  He was glowing, fragments of light glittering his skin and at the ready to be used.  If it was a fight they wanted, it was a fight they were going to get.


	8. Chapter 8

"Jongin?"

 

Jongin looked around the room, giving Yixing the best death glare he could muster.  He didn't want to worry the group, but Yixing opened the floor whether he was ready for this discussion or not.

 

"I hate you so much, Xing."  
"Jongin, what is going on," Joonmyun pressed.  
Jongin sighed and hunched over on himself, resting his elbows on his knees and hanging his head.  "I....can't replenish my energy."

 

Silence.  The calm before the storm was always the worst.

 

"What do you mean you can't replenish you energy?  You've never had a problem before,"  Kyungsoo mused.  
"You can't replenish from nature like the rest of us can?"  
Jongdae had a point, but Jongin just shook his head.  "I've never been able to pull from nature like you can."  
"How long?"  
Jongin looked up towards Joonmyun.  He knew that look anywhere.  Joonmyun was pissed.  "I've been empty since we escaped.  The labyrinth drained me and I used what little left I had to help get us out.  Ever since we split, I haven't been the same."  
"What have you bee using then?"  Joonmyun was still pissed.  
Jongin winced as the answer rolled off his tongue.  Better to rip it off like a band-aid.  "Life force."

 

You could hear a pin drop with how silent the room became.  The unspoken words hung heavy in the air as they all processed what Jongin told them.

 

"You're killing yourself."

 

A statement, not a question, Jongin noted, but he nodded in response to his leader anyways.  Everything was out in the open now, but the tension was high in the room.  Jongin could feel Chanyeol simmering while the room they occupied tremored with Kyungsoo trying to reign it all in.  The map rustled next to Sehun, and Jongin could see the sparks flying off of Jongdae's skin.  Minseok's breath was coming out in puffs, much like Chanyeol's smoke, and for a split second time stopped around them.  Everyone was pissed, save for Yixing.

 

"If Jongin's power is anything like mine," Yixing started, "we have to take energy from humans."  The tension slowly bled out of the room, and Yixing waited for Jongdae to stop sparking to continue.  "Morally, how we regenerate is wrong.  I don't know about him, but the last thing I want to do is kill a human trying to restore the energy I need to heal people."

 

All eyes were on Yixing.

 

"You never told us that."  
"I never saw a need to, Sehun.  I can pull energy from all living things, it's just stronger coming from humans.  Kind of like Baekhyun and his light, how natural light is stronger than artificial."  
"And being outside instead of inside a building is for me," mused Kyungsoo.  
"We all have our limitations," Yixing continued, "but some of us have to abide by our moral compass."  
"Joonmyun?"

 

Eyes turned to the leader next, who has been silent during Yixing explanation.  He was clearly still seething, but he had a better grasp on his powers than everyone in the room combined.  No amount of rage was going to cause Joonmyun to lose control of his power.  Now more than ever, with the amount of water looking his way.  His silence was almost too much for Jongin to handle though, the last thing he wanted was to upset their leader.

 

"Joonmyun, please say something," Jongin tried again.  
"Walk me through your regeneration process."  
"What?"  
"Help me understand what you're going though, Jongin.  I can't be an effective leader if I don't understand what's going on with everyone."  
Jongin gasped.  "Myun, you're not--"  
"Don't 'Myun' me, Jongin," Joonmyun snapped, "you clearly didn't trust me,  _us_ , enough with this and I take that personally.  Start talking."  
"Joonmyun, he's not going to say anything if you talk to him like that," Minseok tried to reason.  
"Well he's not talking anyway!"

 

Jongin flinched.  Joonmyun has never yelled at anyone in the time he's known him.  He's always been calm, much like a river, but right now this Joonmyun was anything but.  Jongin suddenly felt like he was suffocating, Joonmyun lashing out and demanding answers.  The tension was too much, and the air around Jongin crackled.  Everyone whipped around to face Jongin, the sound all to familiar to them and now one that they dreaded to hear.

 

"Jongin, don't--"

 

The air popped again and finally split, and Jongin didn't wait around long enough to hear the rest of Zitao's sentence.  He reached out into the void the created and vanished from the room.

  
~~~

  
Baekhyun kept an eye on the man he just blinded.  He should run for the door, now that he knows where it is, but he knows it's still locked from earlier.  And there's no telling where the door this man came out of leads to, and Baekhyun is not willing to take that risk.  Using his powers is bad enough as it is, the last thing he wants is to run into another trap.

 

A shudder ripples through his body as he flexes his fingers, light glittering his fingertip as it comes to the surface as he assess the damage done to his body.  He winced at the sight of the welts raised on his arms, knowing that if those looked bad the one on his cheek was worse.  He looked down at his jeans and ran his fingers over the new holes along the fabric covering his thighs.  The material took most of the damage, but the markings still stung.

 

He bends the light in the room as he waits for his friend to recover, testing the limits of his energy without wasting too much.  He couldn't risk running empty again, not after last time, and especially if he was going to be frequenting this lightless room.  He needed to keep some light to himself.

 

But as the mans curses died down and he rose to his feet, all Baekhyun could see was red.  He snapped.  His attacker reached for the whip he dropped prior, but Baekhyun concentrated all the light in the room and attacked the man first.  The light intensified as it engulfed the mans face, and the screams finally died down as Baekhyun approached, the man collapsing after a well placed kick to the chest.  Baekhyun was sure he heard bone snapping, but with the blood trickling out of the mans eyes he was going to have more to worry about than just a few broken ribs.

 

He ran for the door, knowing it would be locked, but he refused to stay another minute in this room.  He pressed his hand to the door as close to the lock mechanism as possible and took a deep breath.  He concentrated the light into the palm of his hand, keeping his breathing even as the light intensified.  It was a lot of energy, but there would be light just beyond this door.  The light continued to brighten, the intensity of it heating the metal of the door enough to warp it.

 

It felt like an eternity for Baekhyun, beads of sweat rolling down his forehead and his breath staggering from the amount of energy used, but relief washed over him as the door slowly swung open.  He stepped out into the hallway, absorbing all the light he could, and kept an eye out on either direction as the alarm rang through the building.  He'd be surrounded soon if he didn't move, but Baekhyun didn't care anymore.  He was in his element, and they were going down.

 

The alarm was piercing, and Baekhyun materialized the light around him into something tangible and usable as the guards piled in around him, weapons drawn.  Baekhyun smirked, flexing his fingers as his skin tingled with the amount of light he was using.

 

"Don't move, 06-19."

 

Bakehyun laughed, cackled really, and the guards raised their weapons to fire.  The lights above their heads flickered as he pulled more light towards him.  The orbs floating around him were getting larger by the second, and when Baekhyun deemed them ready, he released them.  The light splintered throughout the room and shot out towards the guards, slicing skin, but not killing anyone.  The screams are enough to know that what he's doing is effective, and the sirens change in tone.

 

"Cut the power," Baekhyun hears someone yell into a communications device.  "There's too much light!"

 

The light bulbs pop and glass rains down around them.  Baekhyun is still laughing, bending the light in every direction and moving it towards every piece of exposed flesh.   _Cut. CUT._

 

The light comes back to Baekhyun and swirls around him dangerously.  It wouldn't matter if they cut the power or not.  This light is his, and he's not about to let it go.  The light moves to envelope Baekhyun like a second skin, and the shudders at the warmth as it sends prickles down his spine.  It's been too long.  He lets the one guard run off, probably to cut the power to the facility, but the laughter dies down as he takes a step forward.

 

The dart disintegrates as it touches the light, fired out of one of the guns the guards are holding.   _Tranquilizers._

 

"You're going to have to do better than that," Baekhyun's voice pitches an octave lower, not even recognizable to himself.  The light flares out again and surrounds the head of the guard that shot him, blinding the man instantly .  The man screams, clawing at his face to force the light away and the smell of burning flesh permeates the air as the light only intensifies as he struggles.   _That's new._

 

The light lets go and the guard drops unconscious, face disfigured and eyes bleeding.  Baekhyun eyes him curiously and the light cracks and bends around him again, poised to strike at Baekhyun's command.

 

_"Baekhyun, stop."_

 

The voice ring loudly in his ears and Baekhyun whips around, now facing Lu Han and the guard that ran off.

 

"That's a low move," Baekhyun spat.  
"You're out of control, Baeks," Lu Han called back, motioning for the guard that escorted him to move out of the way  
"I can get us out, Lu Han!  They're too scared to do anything."  
"And they will shoot us all dead the second we touch land!"

 

The light around Baekhyun flickered and expanded as he descended on Lu Han.

 

"We all want out, Baekhyun, but this is not the way to do it.  You need to calm down."

 

The words went unheard by Baekhyun, despite their closer proximity.  The light engulfed them both, and even though he couldn't hear Lu Han talking to him, he could hear the screams in the hallway as plain as day.  They fueled him as the light grew brighter and heated around the both of them.  If Lu Han wasn't going to help, then Lu Han wasn't needed.

 

The first cut to Lu Han's skin was quick, followed by the next few cuts.  Lu Han made no reaction, just kept his eyes on Baekhyun as he tries to keep his distance.  The light is bright, and the cuts are searing, but Lu Han needed to focus on getting into Baekhyun.  He was out of control, and he needed to be stopped.

 

"What's the matter, Lu Han," Baekhyun taunted, "can't fight ba--"

 

Baekhyun's eyes widened as he looked, really looked, at Lu Han, and suddenly Baekhyun felt very cold.

 

_"Stop."_

 

The light dropped and dissipated all around them, and Baekhyun looked at Lu Han in almost fear.  He could feel the other inside him, working around his mind and forcing Baekhyun into submission.  He felt his vision darkening, and he knew Lu Han was taking him under.

 

The last thing he see before he falls were Lu Han's eyes, irises tinged in violet.


	9. Chapter 9

_**??? - 0:20** _

 

Baekhyun's eyes fluttered open slowly, squinting and groaning as the light hit his eyes.  He didn't know how long he had been out for, but he felt like he was hit by a semi-truck.  Even if he was in a lit room, he still felt drained.

 

"Welcome back."  
Baekhyun looked to the side.  "Yifan..."  
"You had us worried," Lu Han mumbled.  He also looked worse for wear, much like how Baekhyun felt.  
Baekhyun groaned as he sat up.  "What happened?"  
Yifan looked to Lu Han, who nodded.  "Why don't you tell us what you remember and we'll fill in the gaps."  
He thought for a moment.  "They pulled me into the dark room, and after some time passed someone came in and started whipping me to fight back and use my light," Baekhyun looked over his arms to assess the damage and winced.  "After about the fifth strike I remember feeling warm...and then nothing."  
Lu Han sighed.  "You lost control."  
"I...what?"  
Yifan gripped Baekhyun's shoulder reassuringly.  "We figured the combination of stress from being in the dark plus all the pent up energy you saved caused a deadly reaction once Labyrinth's leader sent in his monkey to play.  He was kind of the tipping point."  
Lu Han shuddered.  "One of the guards actually came and got me to help bring you back.  You nearly burned a man's face off, not to mention the lot of men you probably blinded permanently."  
Baekhyun tensed.  "I," he stuttered.  "Is he?"  
Yifan shook his head.  "No, you didn't kill anyone.  Had Lu Han not stepped in though, you probably would have."

 

Baekhyun turned to look at Lu Han.  No wonder he looks worn out, he thought.  Something flashed behind Baekhyun's eyes as he continued to look over Lu Han.  He hunched over and grabbed his head, groaning.

 

"Easy, Baeks," Yifan said as he rubbed down Baekhyun's spine.  
"Eyes..."  
Lu Han perked up.  "What was that?"  
"Your eyes," Baekhyun looked up to look at Lu Han once the pain subsided.  "They flashed a different color."  
It was Lu Han's turn to tense this time.  "Something...happened."  Baekhyun kept quiet and waited for Lu Han to explain.  "You came after me, and I only meant to speak to you telepathically, but something clicked when I did.  When I told you to stop, you froze and what light you were using just vanished.  I just held you there and kept trying to get you to stop, and that's when you passed out."  
"I'm pretty sure he took you under," Yifan added, "but Han would know better than I would."  
"Could....you always do that?"  Baekhyun felt like he should be afraid of what Lu Han just admitted, but if anything he was curious.  
"No.  And I don't think I could do it again if I tried."  
"Do you know how lethal you could be if you could harness that?"  Baekhyun started to get excited.  "Lu Han, you could get us out."  
Lu Han shook his head.  "I don't think I want to know how to harness that kind of power." Baekhyun visibly deflated.  "It's terrifying."  
"But you could get us out," Baekhyun tried to reason.  "You could end this!"  
"I want to end it all just as much as you do, Baek," Lu Han argued, "but not like this.  Not like that."  
"Why not?!"  
"Baek you don't understand!"  Lu Han rose to his feet and paced around the room.  "You have the luxury of not remembering anything, but I remember everything!  I felt everything!  Your fears, your pain, your power, I felt it all and I used it against you!"  Baekhyun froze, noting how what few objects in the room were shaking under Lu Han's anger.  He never acted like this.  "I don't care who it is, I'm not doing that again."

 

Baekhyun could only nod, too stunned to respond.  Lu Han took a deep breath and sat back down, the tension in the room dropping with him relaxing.

 

"I'm sorry, Han."  
"It's fine.  Just," Lu Han paused and sighed, letting his shoulders drop. "don't question me about it again, okay?"  
"Okay."

 

Lu Han visibly relaxed further, moving across the room to put the things he moved back in order.  Lu Han rarely got angry.  Much like Chanyeol his powers reacted differently depending on his emotions.  The calmer he was, the better.  The only difference is that he didn't have the ability to set a whole forest on fire.  At least, Lu Han didn't think he did.  He sighed again, putting everything back in place before taking a seat beside Yifan.

 

"We should get you reconnected while we have the time."  
"Han, it's fine.  We can do that another day."  
"We may not have another time.  If they saw what happened with me, I'm sure they'll be poking at me more frequently.  I'll be fine.  We'll reconnect you, and I'll go and meditate and recharge until they come for me."  
"If they come for you," Yifan interjected.  
"They will.  They always do."  Silence stretched over the room again.  "Come on, Yifan.  We don't have much time."

~~~~

_**Iceland - 18:00** _

 

The air cracked and popped, and Jongin fell to the ground.  Blood trickled from his nose, body too weak to have made that landing safely.  He pushed himself too far, and now Jongin didn't know where he was.  He wiped the blood off his face with the back of his hand, only for it to return seconds later.

 

This was it.

 

Jongin was going to die.

 

He felt hollow.  He knew he was playing with his life, but he thought he had more time.  He was as careful as he could have been, traveling as lightly and as short of a distance as possible.  He knew he would be in trouble if he traveled too far.  And now he was.

 

He struggled as he rose to his feet.  The air around him was bone-chilling, yet he knew seasonally it wasn't winter.  He wiped the blood off his face again and coughed.  He needed to find someone.  He needed to find help.  Jongin took a couple steps before stopping.  He had no idea where to go.  There were no clues to civilization in any direction Jongin looked.  He coughed again, tasting iron in his mouth and he knew he wouldn't make it anywhere by foot.  He'd have to teleport again and hope he landed somewhere with people.

 

The air cracked and split around him one more time and he stepped into the portal again.  He just needed people.  Preferably medically trained people, but anyone would be helpful at this point.  He felt heavier and heavier the longer he traveled, the pain too much this time around.  His body knew; his mind knew, but if he got out of this move alive it would be worth it.

 

The void ripped around him and ejected him, and Jongin knew something was wrong.  He heard the screams before he saw the crowd around him.  He'd never been ejected before.

 

"Help..." Jongin croaked.

 

He coughed up more blood, and he shuddered violently.  This was really it.

 

The crowd finally rushed to his aid.  He felt himself being lifted by two men, hearing shouts all around him in a language he was unfamiliar with.  The sun was still setting here, yet when in Lyon the sun had already been laid to rest.  He tried to pin-point the language being spat around him, coming up empty handed.  He gave up trying as the men laid him out and started examining him.

 

"You're going to be fine," one of the men spoke.  It was heavily accented, but Jongin knew enough English to understand what he said.  
"Where," Jongin coughed more blood and he gasped for air.  He was falling fast.  
"Reykjavik, lad.  Stop talking."

 

Jongin nodded and did as he was told, letting another violent shudder pass through his body.  He didn't know what these people could do to save him, but he would at least feel comfort in his death knowing he tried to get help.  He closed his eyes and tuned into the foreign language, trying his hardest to stay awake; to stay alive.  There was only so much to be done for internal bleeding, and if he wanted it to stop he needed Yixing or some miracle to regenerate his power.  He heard more people crowd into the room where he was taken, probably all of them curious about the man who fell from the sky.

 

Maybe he wouldn't die, Jongin thought.  Maybe being ejected from the portal was his powers way of saying 'no', his own body's way of saving him.  But as another shudder ripped through his body he felt his temperature drop rapidly.  The ache in his chest was real.  The blood at the corners of his mouth was real.  This was all very real.  The foreign language grew more frantic, and finally someone who looked medically trained fell in his line of vision as he cracked his eyes open.

 

Jongin felt cold except for the blood trickling over his cheek.  He coughed again, spitting up more blood and his vision started to blur around the edges.

 

This was it.

 

His vision continued to darken as he felt his heart struggle to keep him alive.

 

His chest pangs, and Jongin closes his eyes as death washes over him.  It's warm, and he chases after it.

 

The warmth spreads through his veins like fire, comforting him in his last moments.  His ears ring, and it's loud and distracting enough to not hear the screams around him.  He feels stronger, feels his finger tips tingle as blood re-circulates through his body.  He's....alive.  He's going to make it after all.

 

Jongin takes a deep breath and opens his eyes completely, body shooting up into a sitting position.  He knows what happened.

 

That pang.   _The connection_.  They're all connected again.  All twelve of them.

 

But the bodies on the floor around him terrify him.  He'd only seen this once before, and he vowed never again, but when he needed to regenerate he wasn't able to.

 

The connection.

 

The connection was the key.  They all had to be one.

 

It makes sense now, how shortly after their escape and they all felt the connection break he couldn't regenerate his power.  It all makes sense.

 

But Jongin still panics.  He can only hope that the sheer number of people in the room counteracted the energy intake.

 

The air cracked and split around him, and before he could blink he's back in the hotel room.

 

"Jongin!"  
"What the hell is wrong with you?"  
"Do you know how worried we were?!"  
"You've been gone for hours!"  
"You can't just poof off like that!"

 

Jongin frantically looked around, ignoring the others shouts for concern.  He pushed past Jongdae and Zitao and grabbed a hold of Yixing's wrist.

 

"Hyung," Jongin panted.

 

He didn't even wait for Yixing to respond before vanishing back to where he was previously, healer in tow.

 

"What the fuck, Jongin?!  Give me a warn-"  Yixing paused mid-sentence as he surveyed his surroundings.  "What the hell happened?"  
"The," Jongin panted, "the connection clicked-"  
"Yeah we all felt it."  
"-and I was dying but the connection.  I-it triggered my regeneration and my body took before I could die and-"  
"Jongin, slow down."  
"Yixing, please tell me they're alive.  Please."  
Jongin was seconds away from a full blown panic attack.  The reality of everything that had happened the last few hours, the last few minutes, finally weighing in.  
"Jongin, breathe.  I can't help them with you like this."  
"Help them, Xing.  You can take from me later, but--oh god help them!"

 

Yixing could already tell that no one was dead.  He had a knack for being able to tell without touching.  He wasn't sure if it was part of his healing ability or not, but he knew if he didn't physically check Jongin wouldn't believe him.  So he nodded, sighing out an agreement before kneeling down next to each of Jongin's victims.  Fingers grazed over pulse points and Yixing gave each one a small jolt; not enough to heal them completely, but enough for them to not feel like they were hit by a car when they finally woke.

 

It took a while, but Yixing finally spoke as his fingers left the last person, "They're fine, Jongin."  
Jongin dropped to his knees in relief, "Thank you."  
"They would have been fine, you know," Yixing sighed.  "I wasn't needed."  
"I panicked."  
"We noticed."  
Jongin stayed silent.  Leave it to Yixing to be dead pan with his honesty.  
"Come on, let's get back to Lyon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where I play with time-zones and hope I got them right.
> 
> The scene with Jongin picks up immediately after the last chapter, which is why his time is different, but it ends with everyone aligned.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Lyon - 2:20_ **

 

Jongin and Yixing materialized back in Lyon, the questioning looks on everyone's face expected.  The tension in the room was thick with confusion and worry, emotions easily read by how everyone held themselves.  Jongin had a lot of explaining to do, but he knew better than to start before Joonmyun spoke.  Yixing patted him on the shoulder in support before taking his place on the bed beside Sehun.  Jongin stood in front of everyone, feeling slightly exposed under everyone's stares, but his eyes remained on his leader.

 

Joonmyun sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.  "Are you okay?"  
"Yeah, I'm fine."  Jongin's response was hushed, but the silence in the room made him easy to hear.  
"Good."  Joonmyun rose to his feet as his entire demeanor changed.  "Give me  _one_  good reason why I don't kill you myself."  
Jongin flinched.  Joonmyun wasn't even yelling at him, but the tone was just as harsh.  "I-I panicked," Jongin stuttered.  "I know I shouldn't have teleported."  
"You're damn right you shouldn't have!"  Now he was yelling.  "Jongin, you are  _killing_  yourself!  What do you think will happen to us if you die, huh?!"  
"Was," Jongin choked out.  
"Come again?"  
"Was.  I was killing myself."  
Joonmyun's shoulders dropped slightly.  "Explain yourself."  
"You all felt it too, right?  Lu Han....he must have reconnected Yifan with the rest of us," Jongin paused to gather his words.  "It....it triggered my regeneration."  
Joonmyun's shoulders dropped completely.  "Jongin..."  
"There....was an accident.  I ended up in Reykjavik-"   
"Iceland?  You've never been to Iceland how is that possible?"  Zitao tried to interrupt, but Jongin kept talking.  
"-and I was ejected out of the portal and I landed in this town, and they were trying to save me-"  
"Slow down Jongin, we can't keep up."  Kyungsoo this time, but Jongin continued with his ramble, eyes still trained on Joonmyun.  
"-because I was dying.  I knew I was dying and my body knew I was dying, but they tried to help-"  
"Jongin," Joonmyun finally broke the ramble, grabbing hold of Jongin's wrist.  "Big breaths."  
Jongin nodded and took a deep breath, letting out in time with Joonmyun.  He shuddered as he felt his leaders' power working over him to calm him down.  
"So they tried to help you," Jongdae prompted.  
Jongin nodded.  "But I felt this pang in my chest...a lot harsher than the feeling when Lu Han reconnected himself.  It felt....intensified, and I came to and everyone was lying on the ground.  I panicked.  That's when I came back and grabbed Yixing..."

 

All eyes turned to Yixing.

 

"They're all fine," he disclosed.  "The number of people there acted as a balance of sorts.  Had it been a smaller group of people, they probably would have died."

 

Joonmyun turned his eyes back to Jongin.  "How do you really feel?"  
Jongin hesitated.  "Scared."  
"Why?"  
"Because that's only ever happened one other time," Jongin spoke in a hushed tone, but he was heard loud and clear.  "Right after we split but before the connection was broken."  
Joonmyun rubbed his thumb along the inside of Jongin's wrist, but remained silent.  
"I," Jongin choked, "I used a lot of energy getting us out, and when we split."  He paused.  "When we split I had regenerate to keep moving, but I took too much."  
"Jongin..."  
"They," Jongin bit his lip.  "They didn't make it."

 

The room was quiet before, but the silence in it now was almost deafening.  Everyone was listening to Jongin intently.

 

"Jongin, it wasn't your fault..."  Sehun tried.  
"But it was," Jongin shouted.  "Their families will never have answers for what happened; for what I did to them!  You don't just drop dead unexpectedly!"

 

Joonmyun could sense what was happening.  The air around them was cracking under Jongin's stress, and the last thing they needed was for them to land who-knows-where and have Jongin go through all of this again.   The others could tell what was going to happen, too.  The air popped louder and slowly began to split.  Joonmyun could tell Jongin was trying to keep it under control, but he could sense the struggle.  He slipped a hand underneath Jongin's shirt and over his heart.   _One more time._

 

"Jongin, do you trust me?"

 

Jongin nodded, and the air calmed around them as Joonmyun's eyes flashed blue for a second time and Jongin collapsed against him.  He sighed and rearranged his grip on the younger and moved him to the empty bed before sitting down himself.

 

"You all need to get a grip on your emotions, I can't do this every time you have a panic attack," Joonmyun tried to joke, but the room tensed as it did when he first took Chanyeol under.  It's still new to everyone.

 

"Are you going to do that every time?"  Sehun sounded distant.  
"If I deem it necessary.  I think the only one who is safe is Jongdae, but trust me.  I don't like it."  Joonmyun looked towards Yixing.  "Can you get me a glass of water?"  
Yixing nodded, but Sehun kept talking.  "Why Jongdae?"  
"Because I'm electric," Jongdae provided when Yixing came back with Joonmyun's water.  "You've probably noticed how he and I keep a wide berth from each other."  
"We aren't sure if it's actually a thing," Joonmyun tagged on after drinking his water, "but it's a risk neither of us really want to take."  
Sehun nodded.  "But what if it came down to you needing to?  Like with Chanyeol?"  
Jongdae and Joonmyun shared a look.  "We haven't talked about it," Jongdae said, "but hopefully that moment won't come up."  
Joonmyun sighed and set his glass down.  "I think we all need to rest.  It's been a long day."  
"What about Jongin," Zitao asked.  
"Jongin is fine.  He's had it the roughest.  We'll talk again in the morning."

 

~~~

 

**_??? - 10:00_ **

 

Baekhyun doesn't remember the last time he woke up feeling this fully rested.  The room is lit, and Yifan and Lu Han are still in the room with him.  It almost feels too good to be true, all of them staying together.  Maybe the events from yesterday made the labyrinth take a few steps back, but he thought for sure they would have come after both him and Lu Han.  Especially Lu Han.

 

But the peace is short lived, the intercom in their room filling the air with static rouse Lu Han and Yifan from their sleep.

 

"Good morning, subjects.  I hope you enjoyed your sleep."

 

Silence.

 

"Especially you, 06-19.  We have plans for all that light you've stored."

 

Baekhyun's chest tensed.   _No._

 

"You as well, 10-10.  Seems you've been hiding a few tricks from us."  
"Can't hide what I don't know I can do," Lu Han snarked.  
"Well now that  _we_ know," the voice snarked back, "we will be developing it.  Since 06-19 triggered it, what better way to test it than to test it on him."  
"Absolutely not," Yifan growled.  "You want them you come through me."  
"Easy enough, 05-15.  We have plans for you as well."

 

The door to their room opened, and the line of guards--armed, Baekhyun noted--filed into their room.  Three for each of them.

 

"05-15, you will be checked out to see if your wings have redeveloped, while 06-19 and 10-10 will be moved to the dark room-"  
"NO," Baekhyun screamed.  
"-for further testing on these new developments of theirs."

 

Baekhyun immediately dove for the open door, but was easily caught by his set of guards.  He thrashed against their hold, trying his hardest to break free and make his escape.  The last place he wanted to be was back in that lightless room.  He was done feeling suffocated.  He was done feeling trapped.  The lights around them flickered under Baekhyun's struggle, and when he realized they weren't giving up he stopped.

 

"Please," Baekhyun tried.  "I'll cooperate-"  
Lu Han shot him a look.  "Baekhyun, stop."  
"-I'll do whatever you want," Baekhyun continued to talk over Lu Han, "just don't put me back in that room, please!"

 

Yifan threw Baekhyun a shocked looked over his shoulder as they guided him out of the room towards his destination, too shocked to react.  Lu Han looked equally as shocked, jaw slack as the guards holding Baekhyun slowly released him one by one.

 

"Well that was quicker than I imagined," the intercom rang.  "Fair enough.  You and 10-10 will be moved to another room.  One with light."

 

Baekhyun's shoulders sank with relief, and this time he didn't fight as the guards moved both him and Lu Han out of their room and down the hall, away from the dark room.

 

_"What the fuck were you thinking,"_  came Lu Han's voice as they were guided through the halls.  
_"They aren't putting me back in that room, Han.  I can't do it again."  
"Do you understand how much worse it's going to be for you now if you don't cooperate like you said?"_  
Baekhyun tensed slightly.  Lu Han to the eye looked normal, but he sounded cold.  
_"They will plunge you down to an inch of your life,"_  Lu Han warned.   _"And they will not hesitate."_  
_"How is that any different than what they have been doing?"  
"That was just to break you,"_  Lu Han revealed.   _"Now that they have, the real tests begin."_

 

Baekhyun audibly gulped.  Suddenly, the dark room sounded much better. 

 

Lu Han and Baekhyun were led into a lit room, larger than Baekhyun feels like the dark room was, but just as intimidating.  The door locked behind them, and the intercom cut on.

 

"Welcome."  This voice is different.  "I do believe it's been a while since we last spoke."  
"You..."  Baekhyun knew this voice well.  There was no way he could forget it.  
"Ah yes, you do remember me.  Very nice.  I will be managing your tests from here on out.  The both of you have developed some..... _interesting_  techniques that I'd like to see first hand."  
Baekhyun and Lu Han remained silent.  
"But first, breakfast.  No real point in starving you yet."

 

The man laughed and the intercom cut, leaving Baekhyun and Lu Han alone again in silence.

 

"That was  _him_ , wasn't it?"

 

Lu Han nodded.  That was all Baekhyun needed.


	11. Chapter 11

**_Lyon - 10:00_ **

 

Jongdae was the first to stir in the morning, his clothes sticking to him more than usual due to static.  He felt the electricity roll through his veins as he stretched his arms above his head.  He needs to ground himself, sparks flying off his skin as he removes himself from the bed without touching the other inhabitants.  Not that it would to damage to any of them, but it's not a pleasant feeling to be shocked first thing in the morning.

 

He eyes Kyungsoo on the other bed, who's nestled against Jongin.  Being his natural opposite he's usually the one Jongdae goes to to relieve himself of the extra lightning, but he knows better than to wake Kyungsoo up.  He makes his way to his bag as quietly as he can, changing into clothes more suitable for the public eyes that aren't his Thor t-shirt and boxers--they had been a gift from Zitao and Sehun, but he doesn't miss the underlying joke with the God of Lightning decals.

 

"Going somewhere?"

 

Jongdae flinches and looks over to the bed again.

 

"Go back to bed, Joonmyun.  I won't be gone long."  
"Where are you going?"  
"I need to discharge.  I haven't released any energy in a while and it's built up."  
"Oh."  Joonmyun visibly deflates, disappointment in his inability to help the younger evident.  
"It's fine, hyung."  
"I hate that I can't help you."  
"It's fine.  It's too dangerous to try, and I would much rather play safe than kill you."  Jongdae pulls on his pants and digs through his bag for a new shirt.  
"It doesn't make me feel any better."  
"We can't help it, hyung.  Water and electricity don't mix."  Jongdae pulls on his shirt and sighs.  "I won't be gone long, but I need to ground myself or discharge in a safe place before I zap you."  
"You guys are loud."

 

Jongdae and Joonmyun turn to look as Kyungsoo unwraps himself from Jongin.

 

"Sorry, Soo."  Jongdae flexes his fingers.  He can feel the electricity threatening to release against his skin.  
"Problem?"  
"I need to be grounded."  
Kyungsoo situates himself on the bed better, making enough room for Jongdae to sit without touching anyone else.  "Come here, I'll take it."

 

Jongdae immediately takes the place beside Kyungsoo and took hold of his hand, shuddering as he felt the excess energy move from him over to Kyungsoo.  Joonmyun watched on in awe and slight jealousy, how a simple touch from Kyungsoo could even Jongdae out.

 

"Better?"  
"Somewhat."

 

Kyungsoo pulled Jongdae closer, wrapping his arms around the latter as he slid a hand underneath his shirt.  Jongdae sighed and sank into Kyungsoo's hold.

 

Kyungsoo could feel Joonmyun's eyes on him.  "The more skin contact, the better.  This is about as intimate as I ever want to get with this one."  
"Hey, I resent that."  Jongdae feigned hurt.  
"You're too loud for my tastes.  Sorry."  
Joonmyun continued to watch.  "How-" he cleared his throat, "how does it feel?"  
Kyungsoo hummed as he thought.  "Pins and needles, like how your hand feels after falling asleep from sleeping on it strangely."  
"It doesn't hurt?"  
"Not really.  For lack of a better term, it's more shocking than anything."

 

Jongdae snickered.

 

"How so?"  
"That this actually works."  Kyungsoo turned his attention back to Jongdae.  "Better?"  
Jongdae nodded.  "Thank you."  
"Next time just wake me up."  
"If you're sure."

 

Jongdae and Kyungsoo detached themselves from one another as the former turned back to Joonmyun.

 

"Hyung, we should wake the others.  We need to start making a search plan."

 

Joonmyun sighed and nodded and the tree of them dispersed around the room.  The remaining six slowly began to stir, and when they were all finally awake Kyungsoo pulled the map out again.

 

"So we decided to narrow our searches down to this area," Joonmyun began, pointing to the red circle on the map.  "Now that Jongin is feeling better, we can split up differently instead of piling up in cars."  
"So where do we begin and how are we being split up," Chanyeol asked.  
"I think the best way to pair off would be with elements we're compatible with," Joonmyun mused.  "Just in case we run into trouble."  
"What about those who don't have elements, are we to pair off?"  Yixing directed the question to Joonmyun, but turned to look between Jongin and Zitao.  
"It makes sense, three groups of three, but that doesn't leave you with anyone to fight back against an attack.  Not easily, anyway."

 

The statement ruffled Zitao's feathers slightly.  He was a fighter, even if his power only dealt with the flow of time.  He tried to not let it show, but when Minseok's icy hand dropped on his shoulder and gripped it soothingly he knew he wasn't doing as good of a job as he thought.

 

"Zitao, we all know you can fight, but this is a lot more than just being able to fight hand-to-hand.  Distant fighting is better because we need everyone to get away in one piece."  
Zitao deflated.  "I know."  
Joonmyun gave him an understanding look.  "Why don't we pair off and then the three of you can pick a group to join?"

 

Zitao, Jongin, and Yixing all shared a glance before nodding in agreement and turning back towards the others.  They looked on as they decided how to pair off, debating over Joonmyun's compatibility theory.  Eventually though, the six paired off---Joonmyun with Jongdae, Chanyeol with Sehun, and Kyungsoo with Minseok.

 

"Do you think this is safe," Yixing questioned.  "I understand the logic behind it, but what if Jongdae misfires or Chanyeol over-heats?"  
"Joonmyun and I will be extra careful," Jongdae provided.  
"And I feel fine," Chanyeol added.  "We'll stay out of trouble."  
Yixing wasn't buying it though.  "One of your groups needs Zitao.  If something goes wrong, he can reverse time."  
"Then then other gets you, Yixing.  You can heal."  
Yixing nodded in agreement with Zitao and looked towards Kyungsoo and Minseok.  "I guess that means you get Jongin."  
Minseok nodded.  "I'm fine with it if he is."

 

The group turned towards Jongin, who had been uncharacteristically quiet this whole time.  Jongin stared intently at the map, ignoring the conversations going on around him.  His eyes looked slightly glassy, almost unfocused, as he ran his fingers over the map.  The flash of gold across his irises goes unnoticed.

 

"Jongin," Minseok tried.  
Jongin snapped his attention back to the group.  "Huh?"  
"Are you okay?"  He looked over the other in concern.  
"Yeah," Jongin didn't sound too convincing as he looked back at the map.  "I just got this weird feeling all the sudden."  
"Weird?"  Now it was Joonmyun's turn to look at him with concern in his eyes.  "Weird how?"  
"Weird like," Jongin paused and ran his fingers over a specific city in their search area.  "Like something is telling me to look here..."

 

The other eight looked back and forth between each other, while Jongin kept looking on at the city on the map.  Avignon.

 

"We don't feel anything, Jongin," Joonmyun questioned.  "Are you sure?"  
"Yes, hyung, I'm sure."  
"Okay," Joonmyun nodded.  "You and your group can check out that area while the other two groups go in the other direction.  We'll have to rent-"  
"No, hyung.  Let me check this spot out first before you send the others out."  
"Jongin, we have no reason to do that," Jongdae argued.  "It makes more sense for all of us to go out at once."  
"Please, just let me check this spot out first," Jongin persisted.  "I'll teleport over and be back before you even get a chance to get rental cars."  
Joonmyun still looked skeptical.  
"I'll take someone with me, but please, hyung.  Please."  
Joonmyun sighed, not used to Jongin begging like he was.  "Fine, but you don't go alone.  You take someone with you, and we'll hold off on our plans until you get back."  
"Hyung, this is ridiculous," Jongdae complained.  "We're wasting time."  
"Then you get to go with Jongin," Joonmyun decided.

 

Jongdae didn't have a chance to argue before he felt Jongin grab a hold of him.  The air split and cracked around them in record time, and soon they were in the unfamiliar outskirts of the city of Avignon.

 

"Have you been here before," Jongdae asked.  
"No."  
"Then how are you able to get here?  This happened with Iceland, too."  
"I don't know, Jongdae, okay?  I don't know.  All of these things just started happening ever since the connection was completed again."  Jongin looked around, turning in circles enough to make Jongdae dizzy.  "This way."  
"How do you know?  Are you hiding something from us again?"  
"I'm not hiding anything, I swear.  I just," Jongin huffed.  "I can't explain it, okay?  Please just trust me."

 

Jongin led them around the edge of the city, not daring to move into the main portion.  Jongin didn't want to risk being seen, or risk being around a large group of people again for fear of a repeat of Iceland.  Jongdae grumbled every foot of distance they traveled, and nearly walked into Jongin when he suddenly stopped atop the hill they were climbing.

 

"What, finally realizing we're on a wild goose chase?"  
"It's them..."  
Jongdae jerked his face towards the building Jongin had his eyes set on.  "How do you know?"  
"The connection...can't you feel it?"  
Jongdae arched his brow at Jongin, about to make some retort when it hits him.  The connection with Lu Han, Baekhyun, and Yifan blooms in his chest so heavily that he has to gasp for air.  "How...?"  
"I don't know, Dae...but they have to know we're here too.  If we can feel it, they can feel it."  
"Can you go in and get them?  If you could follow the connection here, you should be able to figure out where in the building they are."  
"I...can try."

 

Jongin sighed and closed his eyes.  He focused on the building, following the weaving connection throughout the halls.  He opened his eyes, irises tinged with gold, as the air in front of him ripped.  He reached out to the portal, ready to move to retrieve his friends, when the portal closed itself off.  Jongin shook his head out of shock and gaped at the air.

 

"What happened?"  
"That's...never happened before."  Jongin blinked rapidly, the gold in his eyes receding back into the dark brown they usually are.  "There's something wrong with the building."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I can't get in.  There has to be something with the building preventing me from getting to them."  
"Like a barrier?"  
"Or something....it's weird."  
"Can you get closer to figure it out?"  
"I don't want to risk the labyrinth figuring out we know--"  
_"Jongin?!"_  
Jongin jumped at the sudden intrusion.   _"Lu Han?"_  
"What's going on?"  
"It's Lu Han.  He must know we're close."  
_"Jongin, what is going on?"_  
_"Hyung, we found you-"_  
_"What?!"_  
_"-but it's only me and Jongdae right now.  We have to get back to Lyon, but we'll be back."_  
_"How did you find us?"_  
_"We'll explain later.  We're coming back for you.  Promise."_  
_"Hurry, Jongin.  Baekhyun can't take it much longer."_

 

Jongin looked back towards Jongdae and grabbed a hold of his wrist.  Jongdae could feel the urgency rolling off of Jongin in waves.

 

"What's happening?"  
"We need to get back to Lyon," Jongin rushed as he tore open a portal for the two of them.  "Baekhyun might be in trouble."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't exactly where I wanted to end this chapter, but at almost 2,000 words I thought this was a good place to end it. If the next chapter isn't long enough to stand on its own, I'll edit this one accordingly. In the mean time, enjoy!


	12. Chapter 12

_**Avignon - 11:30** _

 

The meal they were given was passable at best.  It all tasted stale to Baekhyun, but the knot in his stomach might have been a factor in how anything would taste. Baekhyun made a mistake.  He knew it as soon as the words left his mouth, but there was nothing he could do now to change it.  Cooperate, or else.

 

Baekhyun shuddered at the mere thought of what that would entail.  The last thing he wanted to do was to fight, not the labyrinth, most definitely not Lu Han, but he dug himself into this hole and the only way to be tossed a ladder would be to follow orders.  He wondered absent-mindedly if they would notice if he didn't perform to his full capabilities, if he could just pretend that his new found abilities were a one-trick pony kind of deal.

 

"Hey," Lu Han shook Baekhyun out of his thoughts, "we'll figure it out, okay?"  
"Reading my thoughts?"  
"No, you're just easy to read."  Baekhyun clicked his tongue at the older as Lu Han sighed.  "It's not a favorable position, but we'll work around it.  You're not in this alone."  
"I'm sorry."  
Lu Han sighed again.  "I can't say it's okay, but I understand.  I know you feel suffocated in that room and you panicked.  We just have to hold out long enough for someone to find us, but play along well enough for the labyrinth to be satisfied."  
Baekhyun groaned and wrapped his arms around his legs, burying his face in his knees.  "I fucked up."  
"Just come at me with everything you think you can manage.  I can handle my own.  Don't forget, they want to see things from me too.  You won't hurt me, and I won't hurt you."

 

Baekhyun nodded into his knees.  Lu Han was right.  The spotlight wasn't only on Baekhyun.  Both of them had something the labyrinth wanted to see.  Even if Baekhyun was the only one to verbally agree to their "terms", he roped them both into it.  So now they both had to deal.

 

It wasn't long before the room opened and Kim Young-Min showed himself, adjusting his tie as he looked between the two of them.

 

"I hope breakfast was pleasant."  
"Nothing about this place is pleasant," Baekhyun spat.  
"Now, now, 06-19 no need to be angry. Don't forget your promise."  
Baekhyun tensed.  
"That's what I thought. Stand up."

 

The door closed behind Young-Min, locking the three of them in the room.  Baekhyun slowly rose to his feet, keeping an eye on Lu Han who followed suit.  Both remained tense, not wanting to lash out on Young-Min and risk their lives, but also not wanting to completely let their guard down.  Baekhyun felt his heart racing in his chest, watching Young-Min's demeanor change from passive to something he couldn't read as soon as the lock clicked throughout the room.

 

"We'll start off easy, 06-19. I just want to see your light."

 

Baekhyun nodded and took a deep breath, exhaling as his body shuddered as the light rippled underneath his skin.  His skin glimmered as the light moved slowly down his arms and exited out the tip of his fingers.  The lights in the room flickered as his body immediately replenished was was being used.  He flexed his fingers, releasing the light from his finger tips and concentrated as he maneuvered them around his body like a shield.

 

"Fascinating," Young-Min marveled as he stepped forward towards Baekhyun.  "It's been entirely too long since I've seen you work."

 

Baekhyun flinched back as Young-Min stepped closer, flaring the light out just a bit more.

 

Young-Min laughed.  "You are entirely too tense."  
"Give me a reason not to be."  
"I guess that's true," Young-Min sighed.  "There's so much on the line for you."  
Lu Han stepped forward.  "What are you getting at?"  
"I mean, look at the position you're in.  You don't have a lot of room for argument, and ever since you almost burned my lead guard to death I've decided to take some measures into my own hands.  Starting with this."  
"Starting with what?"  
Young-min took careful steps towards Lu Han.  "You don't really think that after getting his word that I wouldn't have insurance set aside?  You must think of me as a fool.  Why do you think 05-14 is in another room?"  
Lu Han tensed.  
"Ah, now you get it.  It's a shame he can't fly like he used to, but let's not be the cause for his other wing being clipped, shall we?"  
"That's blackmail," Baekhyun shot.  
"That's leverage," Young-Min shot back.  "Can't afford for you to back out on your word now.  Not when I finally have you."

 

Baekhyun and Lu Han shared a look, both paling at the implications Young-Min was making.  Not only were they on the line, but Yifan now too.  Suddenly there was a lot more at stake, and neither of them liked it.

 

"And let's not forget your friends on the outside.  I found you 06-19, I can find them too."

 

Baekhyun and Lu Han froze in their spots.  That was the last threat they wanted over their heads.

 

"Don't you dare," Baekhyun spat.  
"Oh, it sounds like I struck a nerve," Young-Min smirked.  "I wonder who would be the easiest to catch."  Young-Min arched an eyebrow as the light around Baekhyun flickered.  "That earth kid would be first, probably.  He's small.  Easy to maneuver like you, although he has more access to his element than you do."

 

Baekhyun flexed his fingers, glaring at Young-Min as if he could set him aflame.

 

"Your healer would be next, followed by the water boy. Once the leader goes down the others will be easy."

 

Baekhyun could feel his blood boil, panting out his rage as more light slowly gathered around him.  He heard Lu Han in the background, but couldn't make out the words through his anger.

 

"The one who works with lightning would be easy if we use your leader as bait.  In fact, all of them might be easy after we grab him."  
"Shut up," Baekhyun growled.  
"It'd be so easy.  Especially getting fire boy."

 

Baekhyun tensed.

 

"Ah yes, you two are close right?  I bet he'd come willingly if he thought it would benefit you."

 

The lights flickered.

 

"He'd be your knight in shining armor, only to realize too late that it's a-"

 

Baekhyun snapped.  The light flared as he hurled everything he had at Young-Min.  He knew Lu Han was screaming at him, but he couldn't hear.

 

"You do not threaten Chanyeol like that."

 

Lu Han shuddered with how dark Baekhyun's voice became.  This was bad, but it would be so much worse if he didn't do anything to stop Baekhyun.  Kim Young-Min deserved everything Baekhyun was throwing at him, but the last thing they needed Young-Min to be was dead.

 

"Baekhyun, stop!"

 

If Baekhyun could hear him he was ignoring him, his focus completely on manipulating the light in the room to use against Young-Min.  His irises flashed between a ghostly white and velvet brown and he continued to scream and slice at Young-Min.  Thin slices.  Make him hurt.   _Make him suffer_.  Baekhyun cackled, his eyes settling on the eerie glow of white as the glass of the lights finally gave way and rained to the floor.  The room plunged itself into darkness, the only light available being under Baekhyun's control.  He lashed out at Young-Min again, carefully aiming for his arms, his thighs, anything that would hurt, that would sting. Anything. _Cut_.

 

Lu Han needed to act quickly.  Baekhyun was beyond gone, and both he and Young-Min's lives would be at risk if he didn't stop him.

 

"Kim, move!"

 

Young-Min didn't need to be told twice as he pressed himself to the nearest wall, leaving Lu Han and Baekhyun in the middle of the room alone.

 

 _"Baekhyun, you need to come back."_  
Baekhyun panted, eyes and light now trained on Lu Han.  
_"They're not going to get the others.  They're not going to get Chanyeol."_   Lu Han winced as the light flashed by him, slicing his cheek.   _"Listen to me, Baek."_  
Slice.  This time his arm.  
_"Baek, come back!"_  
Slice.  Now his waist.  
_"Baekhyun!"_  
The light enveloped the two of them, burning bright enough to sear Lu Han's skin.  Baekhyun cackled again. "Kill."

 

Lu Han focused in on Baekhyun, seeping into the younger's mind as quickly as possible.  He had to work fast if he didn't want to burn to death.  Lu Han's irises tinged violet again, mimicking Baekhyun's white as he ignored the intensifying heat against his skin and delved deeper into Baekhyun.

 

_"Stop."_

 

The light dropped, but Baekhyun refused to follow Lu Han under.  He was resisting.  His eyes flashed back between white and brown as Baekhyun fought against Lu Han's hold.  He screamed, this time one of pain as he clutched his head and fell to his knees, the pain from the digging glass nowhere near the pain of Lu Han.  He panted as he fought to stay in control, looking up at Lu Han with eyes that were mismatched in color and screamed pain.  Tears started streaming down Baekhyun's cheeks as he pulled hard on his own hair, willing the mental pain of Lu Han taking him apart away.

 

"Han..."

 

Another scream, and Baekhyun finally doubled over on the floor unconscious.  Lu Han too dropped to his knees, to exhausted to care about the shards of glass cutting him open as well.  His mind fell in and out of focus, only coming back to hear the sound of applause coming from the opposite side of the room.

 

"That's exactly what I wanted to see," Young-Min beamed.  
"Go to hell," Lu Han panted back.  
Young-Min clicked his tongue.  "Such manners you kids have.  Oh well.  I'll bring in the medical staff to tend to you two, as well as move you back to your rooms.  This one needs to be cleaned up."

 

Lu Han didn't even bother responding, listening as Young-Min followed the wall back to the door and waiting until he heard the click of the lock before speaking to the air.

 

"I'm sorry, Baek..."

 

They didn't stay alone for long, the medical staff filing in, leaving the door open for light, to move him and the still unconscious Baekhyun out of the room while the others worked to get the room cleaned up and fully operational again.  They laid Baekhyun out on a bed once inside the medical ward, carefully removing shards of glass from his skin.  Lu Han winced as another doctor worked on pulling glass out of him as well.  Something twinged underneath Lu Han's skin, and it wasn't the glass.

 

 _"Jongin?!"_  
_"Lu Han?"_  
_"Jongin, what is going on?"_ The connection bloomed fully in his chest. It felt so good to feel Jongin again.  
_"Hyung, we found you-"_  
_"What?!"_ There's no way, but they felt so close...  
_"-but it's only me and Jongdae right now. We have to get back to Lyon, but we'll be back."_  
_"How did you find us?"_  
_"We'll explain later. We're coming back for you. Promise."_  
_"Hurry, Jongin. Baekhyun can't take it much longer."_

 

Lu Han cursed, one medic wiping alcohol onto his open cuts to clean them while another applied cream to treat the mild burns on his skin.  He looked over at Baekhyun, bandages already applied and Lu Han no longer cared about how Jongin managed to find them.  He just hoped they'd come back quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! I hope this chapter is worth it!


	13. Chapter 13

_**Lyon - 13:30** _

 

Joonmyun paced back and forth along the hotel room. It's been hours. No word from Jongin. No word from Jongdae. Nothing. He checked his phone again. Still nothing.

 

"Hyung, you're making us dizzy."  
Joonmyun looked over at Sehun and sighed. "Why haven't we heard from them? It's been long enough."  
"I'm sure they're fine. We would have felt something with the connection if something had gone wrong."  
"But they should be back by now. What if Jongin's stuck? What if they ca-"

 

The air cracked around the room, splitting open and dropping Jongin and Jongdae. The group jumped up at their entrance, waiting with baited breath for any sort of news. Jongdae pushed his way through the bodies to take a spot on the bed, dropping his head between his knees. Nausea didn't creep up on Jongdae often, but it would be a problem if he continued to travel with Jongin like that. Jongin looked at him in slight pity before looking around at everyone else's expectant looks.

 

Joonmyun jumped at Jongin first. "What happened? Is everything okay?"  
"We're fine, hyung," Jongin explained. "Save for Jongdae's nausea. He never did adjust to the teleporting thing."  
"Why did you take so long? You said you'd be quick."  
"Because," Jongdae gagged in between his words. "Jongin somehow knew they'd be there."

 

Everyone's eyes on Jongin changed from expectant, to relief, to confusion.

 

"How?" Joonmyun tried to sound calm, but couldn't keep the waver out of his voice.  
"I don't know."  
"What do you mean you don't know?!" Zitao's voice rose above all the other noise in the room. "Jongin this is huge!"  
"Look, I can't explain it okay," Jongin snapped back. "I've never even been to Avignon! Something's just clicked with the connection restoring back to normal. I can't. I don't know, okay?!"  
Joonmyun rushed over to Jongin. "Calm down, Jongin." He reached out to rest a hand on the younger's shoulder, flinching back when Jongin jerked away. "We're just confused."  
"I am too! Jongdae gave me shit when we got there and I don't need it from you too. Just....please believe me." He looked at the group and waited for the unconvinced nods before continuing. "There's something strange with that building they're in. I couldn't get in to get them."  
"Strange how," Sehun asked.  
"There's some sort of shield around it," Jongdae provided, looking a lot less green than before. "I think I can short the building out, but we need a plan of action once we do."  
"Whatever we do, we need to hurry," Jongin continued, sparing a glance at Chanyeol. "I talked to Lu Han, and Baekhyun's not doing well."

 

Chanyeol tensed.

 

"Lu Han didn't elaborate, but he sounded exhausted himself. We need to get them out."  
"Yifan?" Zitao's voice cracked, and the strangled sound he let out when Jongin shook his head didn't help anyone's mood.

 

"Okay." Joonmyun took in a deep breath and relaxed, switching from near panic to leader mode almost seamlessly. "Talk about this building they're in."  
"Large," Jongin started. "Heavily guarded in the front, reinforced with the barrier that's surrounding it. Won't be walking through the front door."  
"The barrier seems to be electric though," Jongdae interjected. "So long as I can get close enough, or find their source of power, I can short the building long enough for Jongin to get everyone inside."  
"What about back out?"  
"I highly doubt we'll need a 'back out', Soo. Once that barrier goes out, they're going to know something is up and we're going to have to fight our way out."  
"Unfortunately, Jongdae's right," Joonmyun sighed. "How close can you get us to them in there, Jongin?"  
"I could probably get us right to them, assuming they're all together. I can at least get us to Lu Han."  
"How sure are you about that?" Joonmyun's eyes hardened slightly.  
"Sixty percent?"  
"Not good enough," Joonmyun snapped.  
"Okay, well, I'm a hundred percent sure I can get us in this building once Jongdae disables the barrier. If I feel them once we're in, I'll get them alone."  
"I don't like that idea either."  
"Hyung, we may not have any other options, especially if they aren't all together."  
"He's right," Jongdae agreed. "We know Lu Han and Baekhyun are at least together, but we still have to find Yifan once we're in. Jongin will be the quickest to do that. He can get Baeks and Han out to us, and move right into locating Yifan."  
"I don't like having you alone. Especially since we're going to be fighting."  
"I'll go with him," Zitao offered. "I know either of our powers aren't exactly offensive, but I'm good hand-to-hand."  
"Fine," Joonmyun turned to Jongdae. "How long can you keep the building under?"  
"As long as you need me to, and as long as I don't get found."  
"You could just rain lightning on the building," Minseok mused.  
"Oh I plan to. Once everyone is out."  
"I'll join you," Chanyeol piped in, eyes fierce as the heat rolled off his skin.  
"So as broken as this plan sounds," Kyungsoo mumbles, "do you think it'll actually work?"  
Joonmyun deflated slightly. "It has to."

 

The group all took a moment to let those words sink in, sharing looks with one another as the words finally took meaning. Their plan, no matter how broken as Kyungsoo described it, has to work. They have to get the others out. They need to be one again. It has to work.

 

"I can take us to the spot where Jongdae and I first teleported. It's far enough away to where they won't suspect us, but close enough to the building to where we can get things done quickly. Jongdae can get close enough by foot to take the barrier out, and then once the building is under, I can get us in." Jongin paused to catch his breath. "Once we're in, raise hell. I'll move as fast as I can to get Lu Han, Baekhyun, and Yifan."  
"Wait," Chanyeol interrupted. "Can Jongdae just short the barrier? If he knocks out power to the whole building that leaves Baekhyun at a disadvantage."  
"Not to mention we won't be able to see shit," Sehun added.  
"I can provide light, but Baekhyun won't be able to use it," Chanyeol explained. "He'd have to dip into his reserve, assuming he has any light stored."  
"You guys doubt my skills," Jongdae huffed. "I can do it one of two ways. Knock power out completely, then restore just the building, or single out just the barrier."  
"I'm guessing singling out the barrier will take the longest," Joonmyun groaned as he pinched the bridge of his nose.  
Jongdae nodded. "I could do it, but I don't know what sort of power system is running the joint. It's just easier and less time-consuming to take the whole building down."  
"And time is what we don't have," Kyungsoo sighed.  
"Then we'll get Baekhyun out to Jongdae first," Joonmyun looked to Jongin. "Can you do it?"  
"Easy."  
"Good. We'll get as close to the building as possible without getting seen while we wait for Jongdae to knock the power out. Jongin will get us in and we'll distract people as much as possible while he and Zitao go and collect the others," Joonmyun paused and looked around at the group, feeling the tension in the room. "Get Baekhyun out first and get him to Jongdae, then find Lu Han and Yifan. Once we're all together, get the hell out by any means."

 

Collectively the group nodded, moving around to crowd Jongin with new-found determination. Joonmyun held onto Jongin, creating the hold needed to move everyone to Avignon as the group attached themselves to each other in some way. Close enough to breathe everyone's air, no one missed the flash of gold in Jongin's eyes.

 

"Let's raise hell."

  
~~~

  
_**Avignon - 14:00** _

 

Baekhyun woke with a jerk, immediately regretting the sudden movement as he groaned from the pain all over his body. He felt as if he'd been hit with a truck. Twice. And then lit on fire. He tried to sit up again, cursing as he finally moved himself into a sitting position so he could take in his surroundings. Dimly lit, but very obviously the infirmary, and upon closer look he saw Lu Han occupying the other bed watching over him. He looked like he had fared better than Baekhyun did, if the pain was any indicator.

 

"Han?"  
Lu Han go up from his bed and made his way to Baekhyun's, sitting carefully beside him.  
"What happened?"  
Lu Han grabbed Baekhyun's hand, an effort to try to ground him. "They threatened the others to get a reaction out of you. You snapped, and I had to step in."  
Baekhyun took his free hand and run them over Lu Han's bandages. "These from me?"  
Lu Han nodded, and Baekhyun dropped his hand.  
"Did you...do the thing again?"  
Lu Han nodded again, voice cracking as he spoke. "I didn't have a choice. You'd have taken us all out, yourself included."  
"But I thought....it was an accident the first time...."  
Lu Han sighed. "I lied. It's not exactly a technique I'm proud of, so I try to not use it. It feels dirty. I feel dirty, using a persons own mind and emotions against them."  
"But Kim sounded like he'd never seen it before."  
"That's because he hasn't. They didn't use to watch us this carefully, and I ended up taking Yifan out trying to repair the connection after they forced me to break it. I played it off as a reaction to the connection breaking and they bought it."  
Baekhyun nodded, but the look in his eye must has not been as convincing as he thought.  
"If they knew, they may have used me to bring everyone back. I wasn't about to give them the idea."  
It was barely above a whisper, but Baekhyun finally managed a sincere "okay."  
"How are you feeling otherwise?"  
"Terrible."  
Lu Han nodded and carefully ran in fingers through the others hair, trying to be as gentle as possible. "They found us, you know."  
Baekhyun tensed. "What?"  
"Jongin found us."  
"H-how?"  
Lu Han felt the younger tremble beside him, and he tried is best to keep him calm. "I don't know, but I felt him right after your accident. We talked. They're coming back."  
Baekhyun tried to keep calm, taking in deep breaths and shuddering them out.  
"Baek, I know you feel weak, but you need to be ready when they get here. How much light do you have?"  
"Not a lot. The lights in here are dim. It's not going to do a whole lot if I have to fight again."  
Lu Han nodded and continued to card his fingers through Baekhyun's hair. "Collect what you can. I don't know when they're coming or how they're going to get us out, but try to be as ready as you can. Can you run?"  
"If my life depends on it, then yes."  
"Good. I need to let Yifan know."

 

Baekhyun nodded as Lu Han let go of his hair and moved to the other side of the infirmary. He sighed and cursed up at the dim lighting in the room. Even with that, he still felt weak. He must have used too much, he figured. He stretched out his limbs, wincing at the resounding pops of his joints and finally stood, hoping that the movement would encourage his body to take in more light.

 

Lu Han watched the other carefully as he tried to seek out Yifan, keeping an eye on him and his movement. If his walking was any indication, Baekhyun's running wasn't going to get him very far.

 

"Come on, Yifan...."

 

Lu Han cursed a string of Mandarin as Yifan continued to not respond. He felt him, knew he was alive, knew he was okay, and yet there was nothing.

 

 _"Go quickly Han,"_ finally came to break Lu Han of his darkening thoughts. " _They're watching me like a hawk._ "  
"Shit went down with Baekhyun," Lu Han jumped to respond, choosing to talk in Mandarin so he wouldn't have to stumble for the proper Korean word. "They moved us to the infirmary. We're both fine, but they dimmed the lights and Baekhyun can't get enough stored."  
_"What happened?"_  
"They threatened Chanyeol and he lost it. I had to pull him under again."  
_"Han, they're going to find out you've had this technique for a while-"_  
"Yifan, Jongin found us. They're coming back."  
_"When?"_  
"I don't know, but you need to be ready. Can you fly?"  
_"Han what-"_  
"Can. You. Fly," Lu Han pressed. "Baekhyun may not be able to fight and we need to get him out first-"  
_"Han, slow d-"_  
"-no, you told me to go quickly!" Baekhyun looked over at Lu Han with concern flashing across his face.  
Yifan paused before starting to talk again. _"How do we know when they'll get here?"_  
"I'm sure I'll sense them before anything happens," Lu Han switched back to Korean for Baekhyun's benefit. "Jongin had said something was off with the building and he couldn't get in. I can only imagine what they're planning to do." When Yifan didn't respond, Lu Han continued in Mandarin. "Please, just be ready when the time comes."

 

Yifan didn't respond, and Lu Han could only assume that his guard came back. He cursed again and made his way over to his bed, sitting and resting his elbows on his knees as he dropped his head. The anxiety that came with the waiting was taking it's toll, and Lu Han just wished they would hurry.

 

He and Baekhyun sat in silence, Baekhyun having returned to his side after a couple more laps around the room, and didn't move until the infirmary door opened. Young-Min made his way over to them and crouched to their level.

 

"I see you're moving," he directed towards Baekhyun.  
Baekhyun nodded. "Could be moving more if you'd increase the lights in here."  
Young-Min clicked his tongue. "And give you enough power to pull a stunt like that again? I think not. I underestimated you. Rest assured, that won't be happening again."

 

Baekhyun growled as Young-Min rose to his feet, ordering Baekhyun and Lu Han to rise with him.

 

"We're moving."  
"Why?" Baekhyun looked to Lu Han, who tensed slightly and grabbed onto the younger's clothes.  
"Because you aren't in need of medical attention anymore and we have some more tests to r-"

 

Young-Min was cut off by the alarms sounding throughout the building. He cursed and pushed Lu Han and Baekhyun into the hall, shouting at the scrambling guards who passed by them. Lu Han gripped onto Baekhyun tighter, and suddenly the building went dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking there will be one or two more chapters after this! Thanks for sticking with me through this!


	14. Chapter 14

_**Avignon - 16:00** _

 

The air splits and Jongin and the others drop low to the ground. They're tense, breaths short with rising anxiety, but Jongin nudges them forward. They have to keep moving, now that they're this close. They remain as quiet as they can be, following closely behind Jongin as he leads them to the clearing. The walk seems to take forever, but in reality only takes a half an hour, and Joonmyun finally cracks the silence.

 

"Let's go over it one more time." Joonmyun's breath is shaky as he speaks.  
"Jongdae's going to get closer and knock out the power," Jongin starts immediately. "I'm going to take the rest of you inside. Zitao and I will immediately break off to grab Baekhyun and bring him to Jongdae while you guys do whatever you need to do to make the path clear to get out. I'll come back as soon as I can and once the rest of us are together, bring everyone out if I can. Otherwise, we fight our way out."  
"While Jongin is gone, I'll help Lu Han with finding his way to Yifan," Zitao added. "Assuming he and Baekhyun are still in the same room."

 

Joonmyun nodded, but the anxiety was still settling on his face. Minseok reached over and clasped his shoulder in comfort, rubbing cold fingers into the tension to help bleed it out. It helped a little, and Joonmyun relaxed his shoulders as Minseok continued to dig slightly into them.

 

"Hyung, we'll get them out," Sehun said from the side. "This'll work."  
Joonmyun sighed. "You're right." He looked to Jongdae. "You ready?"  
The electricity crackled off of his fingertips as he flexed them. "More than ready."  
"Good. Go."

 

Jongdae didn't need to be told twice, setting off quickly in the opposite direction towards the side of the building. Joonmyun kept his eyes on his retreating figure, trying to stay as relaxed as possible. Once he was out of sight, he turned to Jongin.

 

"How will you know when it's done," Joonmyun asked.  
"I can feel the energy radiating off the building keeping me out. We'll know once I can't feel it anymore." Jongin looked around. "Everyone should stick close. As soon as it's down, we're going."

 

The group nodded and rearranged themselves around Jongin, Zitao staying the closest and everyone else scattered around but still connected in someway to Jongin. They all kept their eyes on the building, waiting with bated breath for when the time would come. Breaths were taken in deep, pushing past the rolling waves of anxiety that were threatening to take hold. They needed to focus, needed to be ready to strike the minute--the second they were able to. Anxiety led to hesitation, and in this fight, in that building, hesitation would be deadly.

 

Jongin tensed slightly. "The barrier fluctuated. It's not down, but Jongdae's there." Zitao tightened his grip on Jongin. "Get ready."

  
~~~

  
Young-Min was cut off by the alarms sounding throughout the building. He cursed and pushed Lu Han and Baekhyun into the hall, shouting at the scrambling guards who passed by them. Lu Han gripped onto Baekhyun tighter, and suddenly the building went dark.

 

"What the fuck is going on," Young-min spat.

 

The guards and scientists ran all throughout the halls, racing from one end of the hall to the other. Young-min barked orders left and right, dragging Lu Han and Baekhyun along with him to do so.

 

"Someone get the power back!"  
"We can't, sir. The whole building is down."  
"Well what the fuck took it down?!"  
"We don't know. We're working as fast as we can to get the generators going."  
"Hurry it up then," Young-min snapped as he turned  
Lu Han turned to look at Baekhyun. "It's Jongdae. It has to be."  
Baekhyun tensed slightly in Lu Han's hold, not paying any mind to Lu Han's loosening grip. "Han, I can't fight. I don't have enough light."  
"You'll be okay."

 

Suddenly the air split, dropping Jongin and Zitao behind them. Young-min spun around on his heels at the sound, eyes flaring out in rage.

 

"Why you little-"  
"Zitao, go!"

 

Jongin grabbed onto Baekhyun and fell back into the portal, reappearing outside beside Jongdae. Baekhyun looked around, his vision finally catching up to the speed in which all of that just happened. He let out a broken sob. Light. Real light. He clung to Jongin tighter as his body absorbed all it could, having been deprived from natural light for far too long. It left him shaking as the light ran through him, filling his core with a heat he didn't realize how much he missed until now.

 

"Nice to see you too, Baek," Jongin laughed lightly as he pulled the other off of him.

 

Baekhyun looked at Jongin and then over to Jongdae, watching as the electricity runs it's course from the building's circuit breaker, through Jongdae's body, and discharged into the ground. Sparks flicked off of Jondgae's skin, and Baekhyun carefully inched his way closer.

 

"Baek, you help Jongdae however he needs it. I have to go get the others."

 

Baekhyun nodded and Jongin backed away, only to look at the building strangely.

 

"Dae, the barrier's back up."

  
~~~

  
"Zitao, go!"

 

Zitao sprung away from Jongin, rushing past Lu Han and immediately towards Young-min. He lashed out quickly, wrapping and arm around Young-min's neck and bringing him to the ground. The guards around launched towards Zitao, weapons raised but not firing in fear of striking their leader. Young-min struggled against Zitao's hold, spitting out "shoot him" to his frozen guards. One of the guards raised their weapons to fire, aiming carefully for Zitao. The trigger was pulled before anyone could react, Lu Han's scream cut off when Zitao looked up with pitch black eyes and everything frozen around him.

 

He let Young-min go, leaving him stock-still in place as he stepped back and observed the time-frozen area around him. He took in his surroundings, carefully listening to the continuing fight in the distance and passively wondering how that's possible. He looked at the bullet, side-stepping out of it's path and thinking for a minute. He didn't know how long he would have, so he had to act quickly while he could.

 

He first reached out for Lu Han, moving him to the opposite side of the hall and hopefully in the direction they needed to head. Making sure he'd be safe from harm, Zitao went back to Young-min and his guards. He moved one guard and placed him where Zitao was standing previously, maneuvering him into place so he'd be choking Young-min when time restarted. Hopefully. The bullet would take care of that one, but Zitao looked to the other two guards who were frozen. If he placed himself behind one, he could take him out quickly, but that would still leave the one. And Young-min, if he wasn't unconscious by the end of this. He shuddered, feeling time trying to restart and he quickly moved himself behind the guard who fired. No time to think about the details anymore.

 

Time restarted, and the events played out in double-time, the bullet striking the guard and toppling over Young-min, thankfully unconcious from Zitao's choke hold prior. He made quick work of the guard he placed himself behind, applying pressure to the proper points in his body to knock him out as well. When time finally caught up with everyone else, all that was left standing was the one guard and a very confused Lu Han.

 

"What..." Lu Han's eyes widened as he looked to Zitao.

 

The last remaining guard looked the same, wide-eyed and confused, but Zitao wasted no time in pulling him under as well. Where Zitao's power lacked in offensive technique, he made up for with his hand-to-hand abilities. When the final guard dropped so did Zitao's shoulders, the effects of the last few minutes finally taking hold. He panted to regain his breath, and Lu Han ran over to support him.

 

"The fuck was that," Lu Han spat in Mandarin.  
"Hey, Lu-ge," Zitao panted.  
"Don't 'ge' me you brat, do you know how stupid that was?!"  
"Probably," Zitao laughed slightly as he tried to regain his breath. "We...need to hurry."  
"Huh?"  
Zitao took a deep breath and finally regulated his breathing. "Young-min's going to wake up at some point, and I don't want to be here when he does. Can you get us to Yifan?"  
"Well, probably but-"  
"Probably???"  
"-what about Jongin?"  
"Jongin is taking care of Baekhyun and then he's meeting up with the others so once we're all together he can get us all out, assuming this all goes smoothly."  
"What do you mean by assuming? What might go wr-"

 

The lights flickered back on, albeit dimmer ones, and Zitao and Lu Han glanced around at the damage before looking back at each other.

 

"Jongdae should have taken care of the power."  
"The building has generators. More than likely they're on a different power source."  
"Shit. We need to get to Yifan. Now."

 

Lu Han nodded and closed his eyes, searching for the connection and trying to pinpoint Yifan's. He followed the connection throughout the building and when he opened his eyes, they were set with determination.

 

"This way."

  
~~~

  
"Jongdae, get me back in there!"  
"Don't you think I would have if I could?!"

 

Baekhyun watched the two spat back and forth between each other, only speaking up when he remembered.

 

"Generators."  
Jongdae whipped his head around to him. "What?"  
"The building has generators. Young-min was bitching about getting them running as quick as possible when the power dropped."  
"Which means they'll be on a a different power circuit than this one," Jongdae sighed. "We don't have time to find the other breaker, Jongin."

 

Jongin cursed as he agreed. He knew Jongdae was right, but how was he supposed to get back inside?

 

"Jongdae-"  
"Hey, we planned for this remember? Everyone knew that once we were in we might have to fight our way out. Everyone knew."

 

Jongin eyed Jongdae, watching the electricity roll underneath his skin from the breaker to the ground where he was discharging it. He wondered how he was able to stay so calm, or at least calm enough to talk Jongin down from his rage. Jongin sighed and deflated, dropping to his knees beside Baekhyun and resigned himself there for the long run. There was nothing he could do.

 

"I can't find the generator source, but it can only run for so long. You never know. Don't give up yet, Jongin."

 

Jongin nodded, clearly not liking the turn of events. He kept his eyes on the building, hoping that the generators would short themselves out so he could get back in and help. He wanted nothing more than to get back to Lu Han, to find Yifan, to bring the whole group together again. He wanted to help and yet here he was, stuck on the outside without a job. It wasn't until he felt arms wrap around him that he snapped out of his thoughts.

 

"Baek?"  
"Thank you."  
"Huh?"  
Baekhyun hugged Jongin tighter. "Thank you. For saving me."  
"Baek..."  
"I know you hate that you can't do more to help, but you helped me. It may not seem like a lot to you, but that was everything for me. I haven't had this much light in what feels like months. You did that. So don't beat yourself up about not being able to help more."  
Jongin slowly snaked his arms around Baekhyun, tentatively returning the hug. "You're welcome, hyung."

  
~~~

  
Lu Han led them down dimly lit halls, taking out anyone and everyone in their way. Whoever Zitao couldn't take out with his hands, Lu Han was behind him taking them down mentally, shoving them into walls hard enough to knock them out. They were a good match, something Lu Han would have never figured, but he didn't have the time to think about that. They had to get to-

 

"Lu Han!"

 

Lu Han and Zitao skidded to a stop, running back a little to see Yifan running down a separate hall towards them.

 

"Yifan!"

 

Zitao didn't wait for Lu Han to catch up, rushing forward and throwing himself at Yifan. They clung to each other for a moment, enjoying the contact that had been robbed from them for years. Eventually though they parted, the need to escape still at the forefront of their minds.

 

"Yifan, I-"  
"Later, Taozi, I promise. We need to get out." Yifan turned to Lu Han. "Which way?"  
"Front of the building is this way," Lu Han pointed for emphasis. "Judging from the noise, I'm guessing everyone is already there."  
"Jongin brought everyone in before he and I split up to get you and Baekhyun," Zitao added. "Save for Jongdae, who knocked out the power."  
"So that's what happened," Yifan mused. "Where's Baekhyun now?"  
"Outside with Jongdae, getting all the light he needs."  
"Good. Let's get out there with him."

 

They took off again, following behind Lu Han who led them through the now empty halls, every able body having moved to the fight in the front. Adrenaline was coursing quickly through their veins the closer they got to the front. They were going to escape this time, and nothing was going to stop them.

 

The main fight was as intense as it sounded. Smoke was rolling off Chanyeol's skin, tiny holes emerging from his clothes as his body temperature continued to rise. Minseok's fingers were icy, frost creeping up his arm the more he froze his attackers. Sehun blew away guard after guard, while Kyungsoo stayed back with Yixing and protected him. Joonmyun though. Joonmyun's eyes were blue like the water he was getting from Minseok's melting ice. Bodies were frozen around him, either by Minseok or of his own doing, stopping all movement by forcing the water in their bodies still.

 

Lu Han and Zitao wasted no time, jumping into the fight while Yifan stayed back and observed. Lu Han's eyes glowed violet, joining Joonmyun in stopping everyone's movements around them, while Zitao put his wushu to good use. No one was without damage though, everyone suffering from cuts and bruises along their arms, face, or any skin that was exposed to the air. Bullets were flying through the air, narrowly missing or grazing their targets flesh, most of which aimed towards Joonmyun, because he's their leader, or Chanyeol, because he's causing the most damage.

 

"Joonmyun," Yifan shouted out over the noise, "we need to get out now!"  
"Working on it!"

 

Yifan rushed to the other side, regrouping with the rest of the members when he had an opening.

 

"Joonmyun, now!"  
"Jongin's not back!"  
"We can't wait for him," Yifan argued, raising his voice for the rest to hear. "Fall back!"

 

The bullets and the elements continued to fly around the main hall; bodies freezing, skin burning, bullets slicing through skin like butter. Kyungsoo made his dash with Yixing out first, protecting their only healer as best as he could as he crumbled the main entrance to the ground. Following close behind was Sehun and Lu Han, who both went back to drag out Zitao with them. Zitao fought the whole way, Yifan's name at the forefront of his screaming. Yifan looked in Zitao's direction, hoping the look on his face was enough to tell him it was okay, that'd he'd be right behind him. He turned back to the last three in the building, all of them working in tandem. Frost was melting into the water Joonmyun was using to drown a few of his victims. Smoke was still rising off of Chanyeol's skin.

 

"Now," Yifan yelled.

 

Minseok flung one last dagger of ice as he turned around and ran out of the building, making a quick head count out of habit. Three on the hill, three inside, five running as far away as possible but still together. Minseok lingered by the entrance, freezing anyone else who popped up from behind to keep the path clear for Joonmyun, Yifan, and Chanyeol. He turned back to the five that were running, just in time to see Jongin drop Jongdae off and take Sehun, Zitao, Yixing, and Lu Han back with him. He could see the sparks rolling of Jongdae's skin from here.

 

"Yifan, get Joonmyun out now," Minseok yelled as he ran back into the building. "Jongdae's already shooting off lightning and we need to get him out of range!"  
"What about Chanyeol?"  
"I'll get him. Go!"

 

Minseok ran further in towards Chanyeol, hands already icy as he grabs onto his arm. Chanyeol whips his head around to face him, eyes burning like he fire he's using. His skin is melting through Minseok's ice quicker than normal, and he briefly wonders how Chanyeol hasn't set himself on fire like the Human Torch yet. There's a moment of distraction, both eyes turning to Yifan as the sound of flesh ripping open. It's quick, the dragon's wings sprouting from his back as soon as his shirt hits the ground. There are protests from Joonmyun, but Yifan grabs hold of him and rushes out, taking to the sky as soon as he's in open air.

 

"Chanyeol, we're about to be electrocuted. We need to go!"  
"Baek....Baekhyun." Chanyeol's eyes briefly flickered back to his normal chocolate brown before settling back into the firey red from before.  
"He's out! Chanyeol, we have him! We need to go!"  
"Burn....need to....hyung...."  
"Shit, we have to get you out."

 

Dragging Chanyeol out took more effort than Minseok felt it needed, but Chanyeol was basically dead weight walking trying to keep himself in control. He keeps his hands frozen, pulling Chanyeol out as fast as possible while still trying to dodge the attacks. He sees Jongdae and Kyungsoo standing by, electricity flaring and the earth quivering around them as they wait for Minseok and Chanyeol to clear. Jongin reappears with his hand stretched out, and Minseok grabs hold on him while still holding onto Chanyeol.

 

The instant they're gone, Kyungsoo slams his fists into the ground. The earth splits and travels downhill towards the building from which they all escaped. It's loud, the telltale rumble of an earthquake beginning as the ground begins to shake and split further. Jongdae is still sparking, electricity built up from redirecting the building's power is finally being allowed complete release. The clouds darken as the charge in the atmosphere becomes heavier.

 

Jongin materializes within the rest of the group a safe distance away, dropping Minseok and Chanyeol as he drops to catch his breath. They can feel the slight trembles of the earthquake from their location, not strong enough here to worry about finding cover. The clouds open up above the labyrinth and the lightning crashes just as the building collapses, debris catching fire without Chanyeol's help.

 

It's over.

 

"Chanyeol's overheating," Minseok rushes out as everyone turns their attention to the phoenix. Jongin disappears again to get Kyungsoo and Jongdae.  
"What do you normally do to help him," Yifan asks. His back is bloodied, the dragon wings gone. It's been too long since he's flown.  
"Joonmyun does this weird thing-"  
"Chanyeol." Minseok stops his explanation as Baekhyun steps forward.  
"Baek don't touch him, you'll burn," Joonmyun warns. "Let me help him."  
"It's fine, hyung. He won't hurt me."

 

Chanyeol's eyes are still flashing between brown and red, still struggling to keep himself in control.

 

"Baek..."  
"I'm right here, Yeol." Baekhyun can see the pain flash through Chanyeol's eyes. "Come back."

 

The smoke rolling off his skin begins to simmer, the air temperature around him dropping as Chanyeol finally brings himself back. The tense air disappates, everyone relaxing slightly as Yixing begins to make his rounds.

 

"Baek..." Chanyeol's voice cracks, but it's Chanyeol, not the phoenix.

 

His eyes finally settle back to normal, arms quickly finding their place around Baekhyun's small frame. He sobs, out of relief or exhaustion he'd never tell, but he sobs into Baekhyun's hair. This is real. The connection between them is strong like it should be. Baekhyun wraps his arms securely around Chanyeol's waist and breathes him in, his skin glowing with the light he's gathered and from sheer happiness to be back in Chanyeol's arms. It's over, and Baekhyun says the first thing that comes to mind.

 

"Hey there hot stuff."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally over! Thank you so much for reading! I definitely want to keep exploring in this AU, so while the main story is done, I might throw in some one-shots here and there over time. Please let me know your thoughts!
> 
> Also, I literally finished this about 30 minutes ago and in my excitement to get it out there might be more errors than normal. It's almost 4AM, please excuse me.


	15. Epilogue

_**Marseilles - 10:22 (two weeks later)** _

 

"Any reason why we're in Marseilles, hyung?"

 

Joonmyun looked over at Jongdae, casting him a shy smile before jumping down into the drained pool. Truthfully, this house should be the last place on their list of places to lay low. Joonmyun's been attacked here once before, and the remains of the labyrinth are only an hour away, but Joonmyun missed the coast. He missed the gentle breeze the ocean brought in, the smell of salt that lingered constantly in the air. It brought him peace, so maybe it'll bring peace to everyone else too.

 

"Hyung?"  
"I want to keep an eye out on Avignon."  
"They're gone, hyung. We made sure of it."  
"I know you did," Joonmyun sighed. "But when they're ready I want to go back."  
"Please tell me you're joking."  
"It's good for the healing process," Joonmyun reasoned. "Closure. I know it's only been a couple weeks, but you can tell that Yifan, Lu Han, and Baekhyun still have a long way to go. When they're ready, I want to be close."

 

Joonmyun sat down in the deep end of the pool with his back against the wall, Jongdae sighing and following him down. He still sits a reasonable distance away, still too afraid to touch Joonmyun.

 

"Hyung," Jongdae tries again. "Why are we here?"

 

Leave it to Jongdae to see right through him.

 

"We really are here for them," Joonmyun starts, "but we're here for me too. I still have some demons to get over."  
"Hyung-"  
"A lot has happened here. At this house, in this pool. It's as much closure for me being here as being close to Avignon will be for Yifan and the others."  
Jongdae hums, not really knowing how else to respond.  
"I feel like myself when I'm here, and that's really what I need right now."  
"Just that?"

 

Joonmyun turned his head to face Jongdae, eyes searching. Jongdae's stare is equally as intense as it is questioning, eyeing Joonmyun as the elder crawls his way closer. It happens in slow motion, but is over too fast; the brush of Joonmyun's fingers against his cheek leaves his skin tingling. Joonmyun's whole body shudders at the touch, the tips of his fingers feeling like they had gone to sleep. He's fascinated, and his face shows it.

 

"I need you, too."

  
~~~

  
The dark circles under Baekhyun's eyes still haven't left his face. The nightmares hit after the third day, his body still running on adrenaline the first two days after their escape. His skin is constantly glittering, Chanyeol verbally reminds him whenever he can, but the only part of his skin that doesn't glitter like the sun against water is under his eyes. They still remain dark even weeks after.

 

They started when they fled to Lyon. Baekhyun needed to go back to the cathedral, needed to show the others what happened. They had stayed in Avignon right after to recover, poor Yixing hadn't had to heal that many people in a while, but once they were given the okay to travel by their healer Baekhyun made the request to stop in Lyon before they moved on to Marseilles. Joonmyun had protested, said it was too soon, but Baekhyun insisted he was okay.

 

He should have listened.

 

Jongin dropped them at the steps of the cathedral and it didn't take long for Baekhyun's chest to tense. He reached out for Chanyeol, seeking out the warmth of his palm as he shuddered out a breath he didn't realize he was holding.

 

"We don't have to do this, Baek," Chanyeol spoke carefully. "We can come back."  
"No, we're here."

 

He took a deep breath and let go of Chanyeol's hand, leading the group up the steps of the cathedral. It's dark, Jongin having teleported them before sunrise, and he hopes it's dark enough to cover the slight panic he knows is flashing across his face.

 

"I'd gotten a phone call," Baekhyun begins. "Unknown number. I didn't answer when it rang, but they left a message." He continues to lead them up the stairs and down the alleyway beside the cathedral. "They wanted to meet here, said that they knew where Yifan and Lu Han were. They had answers." He pauses his retelling as he reaches the point in the alley where the lights began to flicker. "I knew something was wrong here. The lights started to waver and I tried to keep them lit." His voice cracks a little at this point. He clears his voice with a cough and continues to lead the group down. Everyone is quiet, and Baekhyun is thankful that they're giving him the time he needs to tell his story.

 

He pauses his movement as he looks around. "This is where my phone shorted. My music stopped playing, and there was another voice message waiting for me. _'Someone is watching...'_ it said."  
"Baek-"  
Baekhyun cut Chanyeol off with a raise of his hand. "The lights started cutting off completely here, and I couldn't keep them lit, so I ran."

 

Baekhyun is silent the rest of the walk. He doesn't need to go into detail at this part, but he freezes when they reach the dead end with the gate.

 

"I was so out of breath here...all the light around me was gone." He steps further away from the group as he wraps his hands around the metal bars of the gate. They're still just as cool as he remembers. "I had been so careful....how did they find me?"  
"Baekhyun, it's not," Chanyeol tries, taking a few steps forward. "You didn't-"  
"There were so many shadows I couldn't keep count," Baekhyun's chest feels more tense, breath coming in and out in pants. "They were everywhere."  
"He's panicking," Yixing provides from the background.  
"Baekhyun," Chanyeol tries again, stepping closer and reaching out to squeeze his shoulder. "Breathe, Baekhyun."

 

Baekhyun's eyes flash white at Chanyeol's touch and he screams. He releases what light he as stored as Baekhyun fights off the shadows. They won't take him back. Not again. His ears are ringing as he tries to jerk away from the grip on his shoulder, but the hold only grows stronger as arms wrap completely around his frame. He digs his fingers into the flesh he can grab, hoping the light on his fingertips is intense enough to burn.

 

"Chanyeol, move," Lu Han screamed. "He'll burn you!"  
"Come back, Baekhyun. It's just me. It's me."  
"Let me go," Baekhyun yelled. "Get away!"

 

Chanyeol held onto Baekhyun as the shorter kept screaming. Baekhyun kept digging and clawing, trying to break free of the hold around him. Lu Han pushed his way to the front of the group and kept his eyes focused on Baekhyun, eyes flashing lilac as he began to take him under.

 

_"Baekhyun, you're hurting Chanyeol."_  
"H-han...."  
Chanyeol snapped his head towards Lu Han. "What's going on?"  
_"Sleep, Baekhyun. Sleep."_

 

The light around Baekhyun dropped as he fell limp in Chanyeol's arms.

 

"Baek? Baek?!" Chanyeol shook him lightly as he dropped to his knees.  
"He's fine, Chanyeol..."  
"The hell did you do to him?!"  
"This happened while we were in the labyrinth," Lu Han explained and Chanyeol visibly deflated. "He gets out of control and goes on a rampage. I don't like it any more than you do, but it's the only way we know to stop him."

 

Baekhyun woke up in Marseilles, memories from Lyon fuzzy but filled in by Chanyeol who had not left his side. He felt guilty, running his fingers over bruises left on Chanyeol's skin from where he had tried to break free.

 

"Lu Han told me that I burned people pretty badly in the labyrinth. I didn't....are you?"  
"I'm the last person you need to worry about burning, Baek," Chanyeol laughs a little. "Even if you did, we'd be even then. I know I've burned you multiple times."  
Baekhyun nods, but he's still not convinced.  
"Hey," Chanyeol palmed the side of Baekhyun's face to force their eyes to meet. "You're okay. We'll get through this together."

 

Baekhyun is reminded of this as he stares into his reflection two weeks later, dark circles prominent against his glittering skin. He wants to punch the mirror, wants to feel something other than fear and exhaustion. Fear when he tries to lay down, exhaustion when he wakes up screaming. Lu Han hasn't had to take him under since that day in Lyon, but the nightmares return every time he closes his eyes. The experiments, the darkness, even images of him burning Chanyeol comes to the forefront of his mind, even though that memory was only supplied by Chanyeol himself. This particular nightmare was nothing but that day in Lyon, the shadows closing in around him as he fought and screamed to escape.

 

He jumped when the bathroom door opened and Chanyeol steps inside. "Again?"  
Baekhyun nodded. "I just laid down for a nap. I'm so tired."  
"I know, love." Chanyeol sighs and wraps his arms around him from behind, resting his chin on top of Baekhyun's head. "Do you want me to lay down with you?"

 

Baekhyun nodded again and Chanyeol led them back into their room. An east-facing bedroom, as per Baekhyun's request. The first morning sun helps him with his panic in the morning. they lay down on their bed and Chanyeol immediately spoons the other, securely wrapping every limb he can around Baekhyun as comfortably as possible. Baekhyun's eyes already begin to feel heavy, exhaustion not taking long to set in.

 

"I'll wake you in about an hour, okay? I know it's not a lot, but we don't know how long it'll take for the nightmares to trigger you again."  
"Okay..."  
"Listen," Chanyeol kisses the crown of his head as Baekhyun's eyes flutter shut. "I'll be here to pull you out of the dark. You won't have to do it alone."

 

Baekhyun hums as he drifts off to sleep again. He knows he'll be plagued by nightmares this time too, but with Chanyeol here he knows he'll be okay. Chanyeol will make it okay, and he won't be in the dark for long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops I already wrote more. Very quick epilogue to bring everything to a close, and to kind of set the tone for how some of these future one-shots will play out. Thanks again for reading!


End file.
